


i’d never seen it coming

by foreveralliee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Punk Louis, Side Ziall, harry enjoys the pain of tattoos, jeff exists, sorta - Freeform, there's not much liam promise i love him loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralliee/pseuds/foreveralliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Louis asks dragging out the vowel sound and raising an eyebrow.  “Heard you wanted a tattoo?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Um....Yeah.” Pebbles stutters his voice huskier than Louis anticipated from his first word and appearance. “This!” He exclaims, holding out the drawing in his hand.</p>
<p>It’s a sketch of a large butterfly in shades of black and grey.</p>
<p>Or an AU where Harry works in a coffee shop and Louis works in a tattoo shop. Chance encounters bring them together and they go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’d never seen it coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lousgotnocontrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousgotnocontrol/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I worked with this prompt: "AU where Louis is a punk who works at a tattoo parlor and Harry works in a coffee shop. They meet when Harry gets his first tattoo and after that their paths keep crossing."
> 
> thank you to [](http://imgur.com/9cUIJT4) for dealing with me and reading this and coming up with lovely ideas. 
> 
> ('i'd never seen it coming' is from Ready by Kodaline. Not sure it even pertains to this fic but i love that song)

 

  


Louis groans exaggeratedly, sitting down in a tattered chair next to his best friend and coworker. His friend ignores him, focusing on an elaborate mandala he’s designing for a girl with pink hair who had a consultation the day before. Mandalas are one of Zayn’s favorite tattoos to design because each one is unique and more detailed the bigger it is. Louis on the other hand hates them, the painstaking geometric details are not a thing he is particularly fond of working with.

Thus far, it seemed like the day was never going to end and the sun was only just beginning to set. He just finished a tattoo on a girl who complained the entire time. For two hours, Louis carefully inked brilliantly blue orchids on the girl’s ribs. Despite her flinching and moaning, Louis was proud of the end result. They looked rather realistic if he said so himself.

Louis began an apprenticeship in a tattoo parlor the day he turned eighteen. He was fascinated by tattoos since his early teenage years and dreamed of getting to create them daily. No one in his family had any, but that didn’t stop him from illegally getting one at sixteen and then hiding it from his parents. The cousin of a friend was a tattoo artist who had no qualms about tattooing a minor without parental consent after hours. That first tattoo may not be the greatest quality but Louis still admired the spider web on his shin that was now just a bit faded, his first step into a world of artistic expression on his body.

Today, Louis has lost count of the number of pieces littering his body. Whenever an itch for something new strikes him, he puts his best friend to work.

“Zayn!” Louis whined dragging the name out longer than necessary.

Typically it wasn’t just the two of them on a Friday night alone at the shop but the shop owner’s son was away on vacation for two weeks celebrating newlywed life.

“Lou, I’m working.” Zayn was used to Louis’ antics.

Louis may look like a rebellious punk on the outside, his skin covered in seemingly random ink, slouchy beanie on his head and ripped jeans but in Zayn’s opinion he’s just a loveable twat.

“But Zayn, I have nothing to do.” This was a lie. He had a list of pieces he needed to design for upcoming customers, however, he just wasn’t in the mood. When he draws, he gets caught up in the process, working for hours without even noticing that time has passed. Unlike Zayn he couldn’t draw brilliantly on the spot, he needs inspiration.

From the front of the store, comes a jingling sound signaling the arrival of someone. Given that they are the only ones in the store, Zayn offers to go greet the newcomer, due to the fact that he expected a client to arrive any minute now.

Louis should take a nap he thinks. He’s not expecting anyone and Zayn’s gonna be busy with his regular, Mike.

“Mate,” Zayn says coming back into the room. “There’s a bloke out there who wants a tattoo but has no idea what the fuck he wants. Left ‘im with your sketches.”

_Great_. Louis thinks. People who don’t know what they want are usually his least favorite people to work with. He’s just not in the mood. Typically if you truly want a tattoo you have an idea in mind and he is not a fan of indecisiveness.

“Zaynie I don’t want to.” He pouts.

Zayn just rolls his eyes not even bothering to respond, returning to his mandala design.

***

After procrastinating for a few minutes, Louis goes out to the front of the store. If he’s completely honest with himself he wasn’t sure who he was expecting to find, but he definitely wasn’t expecting this gorgeous boy, man? in front of him. The guy is seated on a worn chair and hasn’t noticed Louis’ emergence. He’s staring intently down at something in the blue binder spread open over his very nice thick thighs.

Louis takes a minute to look him up and down. He’s wearing tan boots that look as if they’ve been worn one too many times and the tightest pair of black pants he has ever seen. It looks like someone painted them directly onto his long legs. Even from his seated position, he can tell the guy is tall. His shoulders are hunched over the binder and he seems to be wearing a blouse.

_Do men wear blouses?_ Louis doesn’t know but this guy definitely manages to pull it off he thinks. The most absurd or maybe Louis’ favorite part of the ensemble, however, has to be the hair.

He’d never admit it to anyone, but Louis has a thing for guys with long hair. Zayn would never let him live it down. The guy has the top half of his chocolatey curly hair pulled into a bun with the rest loose and curling above his shoulders, framing his face.

_Who does he think he is? Fucking Pebbles Flintstone?_

The guy still hasn’t noticed him, so Louis walks further into the room. His footsteps startle the guy causing him to jump up, knocking the binder to the floor and therefore scattering a dozen of Louis' sketches across the ground in the process.

“Oops.” he mutters, his cheeks flushing a faint pink as he bends down picking up the closest sketch, avoiding eye contact.

“Hi.” Louis responds resisting the urge to smile at how easily flustered this guy is.

Now that he’s standing, Louis’ earlier guess is confirmed. He has to look up to meet the guy’s eyes. They’re green. A rather pretty, clear, pale green Louis thinks. He loves green.

“So,” Louis asks dragging out the vowel sound and raising an eyebrow. “Heard you wanted a tattoo?”

“Oh! Um....Yeah.” Pebbles stutters his voice huskier than Louis anticipated from his first word and general appearance. “This!” He exclaims, holding out the drawing in his hand.

It’s a sketch of a large butterfly in shades of black and grey. Louis had drawn it over a year ago and it had lived in his binder ever since, untouched. He stares at it not quite believing that Pebbles wants this piece permanently inked onto him.

Seeming to notice Louis’ incredulous look, the guy smiles sheepishly, and lifts a shoulder, smiling, “It’s beautiful.”

_Beautiful._ Louis isn’t sure what to make of this guy.

“Well then -”

“Harry.” Pebbles supplies, smiling brightly.

“Well then, _Harry_.” Louis likes the way the name rolls off his tongue. “Follow me. I'm Louis by the way." He finishes with a wink.

Louis turns on his heel, walking towards his work room with his back curved to ensure that his arse looks perky. He thinks it always looks amazing. Self-confidence is not something he lacks on most days.

When he reaches the room he realizes Harry didn’t even follow him. He’s on his knees collecting all of Louis’ sketches that he dropped. Louis shakes his head and waits.

“Today, Pebbles.” Louis drawls.

Harry rushes over handing Louis the drawings. “Sorry,” he mumbles. It seems that the flush is permanently stained onto his cheeks.

Harry seems intimidated Louis thinks. He doesn’t make eye contact, but his eyes roam over the sleeve of tattoos covering Louis’ right arm, visible thanks to the cutoff shirt he’s sporting.

“Well, Harold.” Louis enunciates the name. “Where do you want this thing?”

Harry doesn’t bother to correct Louis, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. “Um....” He rests his hands one on top of the other on the center of his torso where his diaphragm sits, above his belly button. “Here!”

Louis can’t restrain the scoff he lets out “You want a fucking butterfly across your stomach?”

The expression on Harry’s face reminds Louis of a kicked kitten so he quickly backtracks. “I mean, it'll look great mate.” Whoops. That wasn’t professional.

He definitely can’t handle cute guys with pouty faces when their lips are as pink and plush as Harry’s are. He has work to do and despite the way it may seem sometimes, Louis is a professional and takes pride in his work. He can resist the urge to flirt with pretty tall men. He can. Really.

“Okay, I need you to fill out this form and I need to see your ID.” He hands Harry a thorough checklist of things he'll have to sign consent for such as the placement of the tattoo and the design. He scans a copy of Harry’s ID card and reads it a little more carefully than necessary since all he needs to know is that he’s over the age of eighteen. Harry Edward Styles, _well isn’t that a proper posh name_. He's twenty-one, nearly twenty-two and from a town he’s vaguely heard of in Cheshire.

While Harry’s eyebrows are infinitesimally furrowed in concentration, filling out the necessary paperwork, Louis turns back to his workbench, grabbing the butterfly sketch.

“Gonna make up some stencils, I’ll be right back.” Louis leaves Harry in the room, closing the door after himself.

Louis sighs as he takes his butterfly sketch and scans it so that he can scale the image and provide Harry with various size options. He’s never tattooed a butterfly onto a man before, the majority of his clients come to him for his expertise at traditional old school tattoos but he really enjoys getting to work in the fine line black and grey style.

Louis now feels wide-awake, his earlier urge for a nap long forgotten, body wired as it always gets when he prepares to tattoo somebody. A tattoo is permanent. His art will be on Harry forever, and is on countless other people walking around the London area as well. He needs it to be perfect because he wouldn’t expect anything less from someone tattooing him. Zayn is the artist of the majority of his pieces and he would never let anyone else tattoo him now.

Grabbing his newly made stencils, Louis prepares to begin. He takes a deep breath before entering his room he left Harry in. He is startled, however, when Harry jumps up from the table he was sitting on upon his entrance.

“You can sit there.” He says.

Harry doesn’t respond, just sits back down giving him a dimpled, closed mouth smile. Louis double checks the filled out paperwork, carefully writing out his own signature on the dotted line. Clapping his hands together, he turns to the curly headed lad.

“Alright Pebbles, I need you to remove that blouse.”

Harry’s cheeks flush and he subconsciously places a hand over the topmost section that is actually buttoned.

Louis thinks out loud, his voice having an almost teasing tone. “Honestly, your shirt is barely buttoned and although it _is_ absurdly see through I can’t tattoo through it.”

Harry giggles, “Heyyy, I like this shirt, it’s not absurd.”

“Whatever you say, Pebbles.” He can’t help but smile though as Harry complies and removes his silk shirt, folding it carefully and placing it on the chair in front of him.

“I took the liberty of making a few stencils so you can decide which size you want and we can work on the perfect placement.”

Harry nodded along as he listened to Louis’ melodic voice explain how the process was going to work. He chooses the biggest butterfly of the three versions Louis prepared because he wants the detail to be clear and he wants it to span proudly across his body. He’s not deterred when Louis tells him it’s going to take several hours because he is a perfectionist and he’s not deterred when Louis tries to suggest alternative spots where the tattooing process might be a bit easier for someone getting their first tattoo. Ultimately, it’s Harry’s decision and Louis just likes to give people options and his professional opinion.

Harry lies on his back on the tattoo table and Louis can’t help but notice that his arms are covered in goose bumps even though it’s a bit warm in the room. Probably nervous he thinks.

After years, he can clearly remember the feelings he had before the first time a needle touched his own skin. He was filled with nervous excitement even though his first tattoo may seem like a stupid doodle on his leg to a stranger, it marked Louis’ beginning of self expression and acceptance of who he was at the time. Today, twenty-four year old Louis probably wouldn’t choose to get any of his first tattoos but, he will never regret any of them.

“You’ll be fine,” Louis reassures him “It’s all in your head, mind over matter and what not.” He can’t help but think back to a few weeks prior, when he was tattooing a lady on her back, arguably one of the least painful spots for a tattoo. The needle had barely touched her and she was in a fit of tears. Louis trudged on for about twenty minutes before the woman couldn’t tolerate it any longer. He’d excused himself to give her a break and at Zayn’s suggestion brought out the heavy-duty topical numbing cream. It worked like a charm. She barely flinched any more than the average person after he treated her. Little did she know all he rubbed on her back was some generic white lotion that had been lying around in Zayn’s room.

He smiles at Harry, “It doesn’t really hurt much honestly." He squeezes Harry’s bicep, which he notices is sort of hard, as if he lifts weights regularly. Maybe a bit too touchy feely for their relationship but he couldn’t care less. The look of a wild kitten that might flee at any given moment seems to have faded from Harry’s eyes.

Louis begins the time consuming process of setting up his workplace, and preparing the younger boy's body for his new tattoo. He removes the fine hair off of Harry's stomach, focusing on the task at hand rather than focusing on how smooth the skin is there. Ignoring the love handles that he so desperately wants to put his hands on. Shaking off his thoughts, Louis fills several small caps with black ink, and begins to dilute them with water in order to get the appropriate amount of varying shades of darkness. He removes his tattoo gun from its home in the autoclave machine that disinfects it between uses. From a drawer, he removes three different needles, one specifically for shading.

“Alright Harold ready to get this show on the road?” He turns back to Harry, who is watching him with fascination.

After ensuring that Harry is comfortably situated, Louis gives him one final reassurance. “Okay, so I want you to tell me if you need me to stop at any point. And try not to laugh too much or you’ll risk shaky lines if there’s too much chest movement.”

Harry thanks him and Louis gets started. He dips the needle into the closest well of ink and rubs a pinch of ointment over the left side of the butterfly stencil so it stays in place,where he plans to begin. He can feel Harry tense as the needle touches his skin and glides along for a minute, forming the thin line of part of a wing’s outline.

Louis pulls away to check in with Harry. “How was that?”

Harry opens his eyes and smiles sheepishly “Not as terrible as I imagined it’d be!”

“Told ya!” Louis smirks and settles in to work on the rest of the butterfly’s outline.

He spends over an hour meticulously finishing his line work over the stencil. Louis blasts music from the speakers behind him and focuses on his work. Typically he talks to his client as he tattoos but since Harry can’t speak and laugh without moving Louis' canvas, he keeps mostly quiet. He is more into banter rather than one-sided conversations.

Harry lies stoically with his eyes closed, lost in his own thoughts allowing him to keep his mind distracted from the throbbing, scratching feeling permeating throughout his abdomen. It reminds him of when his cat scratches him except it persists.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice is a bit rough since he’s practically been dozing for over an hour.

Louis chances a look into his eyes but quickly looks away because they’re a darker green than they were earlier and hazy. Louis fleetingly wonders if this is the way he looks lying down in the bedroom. Probably not the type of thoughts he should be having at the moment. He turns back to Harry and he's mumbling something about the loo so Louis waves him off and Harry excuses himself.

In his absence, Louis goes and makes himself a cup of steaming tea and looks for Zayn but finds that he’s occupied, so he leaves him alone.

After several minutes he returns to his room with a bottle of water for Harry and his half finished tea. Harry is seated, hand running over the fresh ink on his body.

“Please tell me you have not been touching yourself.”

Harry’s head snaps up and he splutters “Wha- no!” His cheeks are scarlet. “I just had to wee I swear.”

And _wait what_? That was definitely not what Louis meant by asking if Harry was touching himself.

He doesn’t miss a beat however, “Tsk tsk, well isn’t your mind buried in the gutter young Harold.” Louis practically cackles at the look of mortification that crosses Harry’s expressive face.

“Honestly though, stop touching your tattoo. I’m not even done and it’s an open wound. You can cause an infection. Especially if you didn’t wash your hands well.”

Harry nods along which seems to be the only thing he’s capable of at the moment. Something about Louis gets Harry completely frazzled which isn’t how he usually finds himself. Harry assures him one more time that he was only taking a wee in the loo and settles back down on the table for Louis to finish his work.

This time Harry stares as best as he can while Louis works without straining his neck too much. The movement of the needle on his skin has him mesmerized leaving behind shades of black. They settle into a rhythm. Louis shades in the butterfly and adds small detailed lines, wiping away excess ink and droplets of blood as they swell to the surface.

In what seems like no time has passed to Harry, Louis sits back and announces he’s finished. He has Harry move over to the full-length mirror on the far wall to admire his work.

“Wow!” Harry exhales “I love it. It’s beautiful.” He turns to look at Louis and gives him a dazzling dimpled smile that might just stay permanently imbedded in Louis’ mind once he’s left.

“My pleasure mate.” Louis cleans up Harry’s tattoo and tells him to sit tight for a few minutes to let it breathe and stop bleeding before he wraps it up. While waiting, he asks Harry if he can take a picture of the butterfly for his portfolio. Harry happily obliges and Louis might take one more picture than strictly necessary on his mobile’s camera.

“Thank you so much Louis I can’t tell you how much I love it!” Louis is surprised by his enthusiasm considering Harry had no idea what he wanted when he came into the shop earlier that day.

Louis hands over a list of aftercare instructions for Harry to take home containing some obvious instructions such as don’t go swimming in the next two weeks which is probably a rather unnecessary reminder considering it’s currently January in London. Harry reads them over and Louis verbal reaffirms them.

“And don’t put any lotion on tonight, wait 'til tomorrow. Just unwrap it and wash it really well with antibacterial soap in about two hours.”

“Got it!” Harry slides back into his shirt fastening only the last two buttons, leaving the wrapped tattoo mostly exposed.

“It should heal within a few weeks but feel free to call and let me know if you have any problems.” He gives Harry a business card with his email and the main number for the shop. “Once it’s healed you’ll have to come in so I can take a look at it and see if you need any touching up.”

“Sounds good. Thank you Louis.” Louis has honestly lost count of the times Harry has thanked him since he set down his tattoo gun.

“Cheers.” He leads Harry out to the front counter where he pays and Harry generously tips him which is surprising because most new clients don’t actually tip their artist. He lingers at the counter making small talk with Louis about his job before Zayn comes out of his work room with client in tow.

“Hey babe how’s it going?” Zayn places a hand on the small of Louis’ back nudging him to the left so he can access the till.

Louis smiles, playfully hitting Zayn’s arm as he moves out of the way “Doing quite alright, Zayner.”

Harry watches their exchange carefully before excusing himself and thanking Louis one last time. He slips on a black pea coat Louis didn’t notice he was carrying and he actually fully buttons it over his blouse.

“Bye Louis.” He holds his hand up and waggles his fingers in a strange semblance of a tiny wave as he opens the door. Louis is watching as he trips over the entrance step. He stumbles but manages to remain upright and doesn’t look back before closing the door behind himself. Louis can only imagine the shade of pink flushing Harry’s face as he left.

Zayn finishes up billing out his client. Once they’ve left, he rounds on Louis who has perched himself on the countertop.

“So Lou, did you enjoy your time with that guy earlier?” He says, lifting his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Louis scoffs “He was just a client, Z. I gave him this giant ass butterfly on his stomach and sent him on his merry way.”

Zayn laughs openly “Come off it Lou. You definitely had that stupid fond look on your face that you get whenever you’re interested in someone.”

“I did not!” Louis replied indignantly “He was just nice and polite that’s all.”

“Mhm-hm,” is the only reply Zayn grants him.

They both go back to their rooms to clean up and get packed up to go home for the day. Louis may or may not spend a few minutes thinking about Harry while he uploads a photo of the butterfly to his online portfolio. He contemplates the two marks on Harry’s chest on either side of the tattoo and wonders whether or not they’re a second set of nipples or just awkwardly placed birthmarks. Maybe he’ll ask when he sees him in a few weeks he thinks.

***

Two days later, it’s a Sunday and Louis is grumpy because he hates leaving the apartment when it’s his day off. He was rudely awoken before noon by a large pillow to the face courtesy of Zayn. It was his turn to go grocery shopping that week and he’d thus far neglected his roommate duties. Procrastination was a way of life for him.

Telling Zayn off for waking him failed to prevent Zayn from ushering him out the door with his wallet and a dirty pair of vans in hand. Zayn could seriously be bitchy when he lacked his french vanilla creamer in the morning.

On his walk to the supermarket in between recreating the list of items he needs to buy, he plots ways to murder Zayn. He’s seen several murder mystery shows where the killer was never found and walked free. He’s clever he thinks, he could get away with it. Zayn was already awake he could have gone to get his own damn creamer or actually accompanied Louis to help him carry everything back. Instead, he was surely back in his bed waiting for Louis’ return.

Louis debates whether or not to stop for tea since Zayn kicked him out before he could make his own cuppa but quickly dismisses the idea when he remembers the only shop on the way makes the worst tea in London. He’d stopped by back when he and Zayn first moved nearby in hopes of finding a local shop with tea up to his standards.

His thoughts are still a grumpy muddle when he begins shopping, adding things to his cart he doesn’t even need. He’s methodically going up and down each aisle stopping when something catches his eye. In the soup aisle he pauses looking for the correct brand of chicken noodle soup Zayn exclusively eats for lunch. He finds it on the top shelf, just out of his reach. Reaching for the can on his tippy toes, he fails to reach it letting out a frustrated huff. _Since when were grocery shelves this high? What about the poor hunched over old ladies?_

Louis is not above climbing shelves like a child and has used the bottom shelf as a step stool of sorts in the past. He’s not even short, he thinks, he’s average height. He remains oblivious to the person behind him until their arm reaches over his shoulder, grabbing the can he couldn’t quite reach.

“Here you go.” He freezes at the deepness of the voice interrupting his mental rambling. Spinning on his heel, he turns to be faced with none other than a smiling Harry Styles of butterfly tattoo fame extending the can he’d been trying to reach towards him.

Louis can’t deny that thoughts of Harry may have crossed his mind once or twice since they’d met. Harry is nothing short of drop dead gorgeous, with the cutest dimple indented deeply into his left cheek. Louis has a thing for dimples. Today he’s dressed a bit more casually in a plaid shirt and blue beanie hiding the majority of his curls. He’s still wearing the same tan boots from two days ago, Louis notices although he’s not typically attentive to details outside the tattoo parlor.

“You’re not Pebbles today” Louis says before he can stop himself. Harry’s brow furrows in confusion for a second before he laughs putting a hand to his head.

“Nope, didn’t think there would be anyone I needed to impress today.” He says cheekily, looking directly into Louis’ eyes.

“Guess I’m nobody then.” Louis retorts, eyebrow raised. Harry just laughs harder.

Harry seems more comfortable than he did when Louis first met him. Maybe it's the lack of needles or the fact that they’re in a place that’s more Harry’s element. If the supermarket can be considered someone’s element he thinks.

“Usually only meet nice old ladies when I come shop here in the mornings.”

Harry is holding a basket filled with only an assortment of green things as far as Louis can tell. In contrast to Louis’ cart filled exclusively with canned and prepackaged goods.

“Trust me if it were up to me I would be passed out well into the afternoon but dear Zayn kicked me out to get him food.” He sighs dramatically, “The things we do for the ones we love.”

Harry just nods as he listens to Louis. “Well, I should go. I have to drop this stuff off.” He lifts this basket up, “Have to be at work in a couple hours.”

“I just need to hurry up so I can get my my hands on a cuppa. I’m not a functional person before I’ve had tea.”

Harry’s face lights up. “I work at the coffee shop nearby! We make great tea."

Louis’ nose wrinkles in response. Harry must not have tried the tea there he thinks, but he likes Harry and doesn’t want to offend him so he just makes up some excuse about it being too expensive for him.

They part ways shortly after. Harry heading to pay for his groceries while Louis goes back to wandering the aisles for items that catch his attention and anything he remembers from the list on the fridge.

When he’s on his way back home it occurs to him that he didn’t even think to ask Harry how his tattoo was doing or if he was properly following the care instructions.

***

Louis stands outside the glass door next to a cheerily handwritten sign on an a-board saying _Words could never espresso how much I love you, but it's a latte!_

Louis had spent the entirety of the previous afternoon harassing Zayn about his chance encounter with Harry at the supermarket. Zayn had begun by teasing him and perhaps accurately accusing him of having a crush.

Louis firmly stuck to his story that a) he did find Harry attractive but b) he barely knows him c) Harry is probably taken and d) Louis is definitely not Harry’s type. Zayn being the good friend he is, listened to Louis rehash these points several times before he grew frustrated.

Zayn told Louis that if he was into Harry so much he should go stop by the coffee shop where he knew he works. Louis reminded him that he hates the tea there and Zayn growing increasingly exasperated had dared him to drop by and see if Harry was there the next day. Louis is not a man to back down from a dare and Zayn knows this perfectly well about his best friend.

Now, he finds himself outside in the cold, trying to convince himself to play it cool and act like he's there by coincidence and not because he knows Harry works there. Louis goes inside and freezes as he approaches the counter because the only person behind it is a blonde guy busy singing a Beatles song to himself as he drags a rag across the countertop. He's dressed in all black with a bubblegum pink apron tied over his shirt.

Louis contemplates briefly turning around and leaving, but the idea is quelled when the guy looks up at him and grins.

“Hiya! Welcome, can I get anything started for you?” His accent is heavy and distinctly Irish.

Louis wants to ask if this guy is working by himself but he doesn't want to seem creepy and he wants to just leave, but he thinks that'd be just as strange.

“Um, can I have a cup of Yorkshire tea to go?”

At the till, Louis can read his nametag that says Niall.

“How're ya doing today?” Niall asks as he hands Louis back his change.

“Alright,” Louis says trying to convey that he isn't up for idle chit chat.

Niall doesn't get it though as he prepares Louis’ tea he continues talking, “It's such a slow day today. It's nice cause I don't have much to do but then it sorta sucks 'cause there's no one to talk to and time drags slower than a slug.”

Louis just watches him bustle about as he talks more “And me mate and I went for a couple rounds of pints last night so I'm a bit knackered. I've had ‘bout five shots of espresso on ice to keep me going.” Louis can't help but laugh. Niall is charismatic and maintaining an entirely one sided conversation. He should lay off the espresso, can’t be good for his heart.

“Alright, here ya go!” Niall brandishes a to-go cup for Louis.

He thanks Niall who cheerily waves him goodbye with a thousand watt smile as he leaves.

In a way, he's glad Harry wasn't there because he wouldn't have known what to say to him anyways. At least he can tell Zayn to suck it cause he went to the shop. It's not his fault that Harry wasn't actually working today.

“Oof- ” Louis grunts as a body pummels into him as he rounds the corner at the end of the block.

“Ah- fuck. I'm so sorry!”

The cup of tea he'd been holding in front of himself as he walked is now all over the front of his jacket and on the black t-shirt of the guy who ran into him. The tea was still hot, he hasn’t even had a chance to try it. He hadn’t expected to like the tea but he had paid three pounds for a drink he’s now wearing uselessly. He’s lucky his jacket absorbed the hot liquid keeping it off his skin.

“I am so, so sorry!” The guy who ran into him is still apologizing frantically. He picks up the now empty cup from the floor and when the guy rights himself, Louis is surprised to find that Harry’s wide green eyes are meeting his own. Harry has big eyes.

“Oops.” He frowns, “I am so sorry Louis! I didn’t see you and I’m running late so I was rushing and not paying attention. It’s all my fault.” He speaks faster than he typically does in his exasperation.

If it were anyone else Louis would most likely be pissed off but considering the wide-eyed look and upset pout on Harry’s face he doesn’t think he could muster a sense of anger if he tried.

“Fancy meeting you here.” And really Louis thinks it is funny that he’s run into him by chance once again when he’s passed this same street and Harry’s workplace thousands of times but never seen him before they met at the tattoo shop.

Harry smiles at him “I’m really sorry. Truly.” Louis wants to smack him if he apologizes one more time. Or perhaps quiet the Curly lad with his own lips, but that's another story.

“Harold, it’s okay. Just some tea and nothing that can’t be replaced.” He realizes that Harry has been holding his t-shirt away from his chest. His coat was unbuttoned so all of the hot liquid is soaked directly into his shirt.

“Are you alright?” He hadn’t even thought to make sure that Harry was okay and not scalded. Harry nods “It’ll dry.”

“Oh!” Louis suddenly exclaims, “How’s your tattoo?” The sight of Harry holding his shirt away from his chest reminds him of the butterfly hiding under it.

“I think she’s okay.” Louis’ thoughts get hung up on the word ‘she’ because _Wait, what? He calls his tattoo a she? Who does that?_ Apparently Harry Styles. Louis decides he shouldn’t be all that surprised by this revelation because it’s not like he knows many men who would get a tattoo of a giant butterfly on their stomach. Harry truly is something else.

Harry interrupts Louis’ musings. “I really need to go. Niall is going to kill me.” He bites his lip, “But you should come inside with me! I’ll make you a new cuppa. It’s the least I can do.”

Louis agrees right away and follows Harry back towards the shop he’d left a few minutes earlier.

They’re both comfortably silent as they approach the store front. Harry smiles at him and holds the door open for Louis. Today Harry has his hair down but held back by what looks like a floral scarf tied into his springy curls.

“Hazza!” Niall calls dramatically from the counter. “I thought you were gonna leave me here to fend for meself for the rest of the day.”

Harry chuckles and answers solemnly “I would never dare.”

Niall cackles “I knew you loved me” his eyes catch Louis’ figure lurking behind Harry’s broad frame. “Hey, you’re back!”

“Niall, Louis.” He looks at Louis who’s moved to stand next to him and gestures between the two. “Louis, Niall.”

“Delighted to make your acquaintance!” Niall bows exaggeratedly, grin on his face. “Aw, cut it out Niall. I just ran into Louis on my way here, he’s the artist I told you about. The one that did my butterfly.”

Niall quirks an eyebrow “Ohh - Louis, Louis? The infamous Louis from the tattoo shop, huh?” Harry’s cheeks look like they’re on the brink of blushing at the teasing tone Niall uses and Louis wonders what exactly Harry has said about him.

Harry ignores Niall’s remark and goes to put an apron on. It’s a matching pink to the one Niall is wearing with his name pinned into the top.

“I spilled Louis’ tea all over the both of us.”

Niall shakes his head “Typical. So typical of you Haz. Your nickname is appropriate. You’re truly a hazard to yourself and a menace to society.”

“Niall! I am not,” Harry replies indignantly. “It was just a cosmic accident, I swear.”

“Right.” Niall turns to Louis and whispers conspiratorially “He’s worse than a baby deer learning how to walk for the first time.”

Louis can’t resist the giggle that bubbles out uncontrollably. He already likes Niall.

“Stop being mean.” Harry pouts “Don’t listen to him Louis.”

“I don’t know Harold. I have witnessed quite a few of your stumbles since I’ve met you.”

Harry laughs good naturedly. “If I didn’t know otherwise, I’d think I was born with two left feet too.” He slides Louis a steaming ceramic mug of freshly made tea. The warmth from the mug escapes visibly into the air and warms Louis’ cold hands.

Louis stays where he is at the counter. He obviously can’t leave now because Harry didn’t give him a to go cup and Louis wonders if he did it intentionally to keep him around longer. He can’t say that he minds. In Niall’s presence Harry is noticeably cheekier. He’s sat himself on top of the counter swinging his legs. Louis watches him. The pink of his apron complements the subtle tones of his head scarf.

Louis blows gently on his tea before taking a tentative sip. He’s pleasantly surprised when it actually tastes delicious. It’s not the way Louis typically takes his tea but it’s just the right amount of strong and sweet. Where has Harry Styles been his whole life? He would definitely pay him to make him tea every morning.

“How is it?” Harry asks his face expectant.

Louis moans, “Delicious.” He’s rewarded with a beaming smile from Harry whose eyes crinkle from the size of his smile.

“Harry makes the best tea here.” Niall informs him. “Whatever you do though never let our mate Liam make you a cuppa. He’s one of our best friends and all but between us, his tea is utter shit.” Niall winces at the thought of it.

“I came here once a long time ago and the tea was so bad I never came back.”

“Probably Li. He makes amazing lattes but no matter how much we’ve tried to help him, he’s never learned to make a respectable cuppa.”

The three of them continue to chat like old friends until Niall excuses himself to the back to pull pastries from the freezer. One of the duties he has to finish before the end of his shift.

“So, back to business. How's your tattoo healing?” Louis is proud of himself for remembering to ask about it.

Harry pulls his apron and shirt up to expose the butterfly to Louis who is distracted by the subtle abs Harry has on display.

“Been a bit sore. Can’t sleep on my stomach.”

Louis scoffs, “Sleeping on your stomach is bad for your back!”

“I do have a bad back.” He muses, “But I can’t sleep any other way.” Louis just shakes his head in response and continues to watch Harry who has his entire chest exposed still. Harry starts rubbing his index finger lightly over his butterfly.

“Seriously Harold, stop touching it! I bet you touch it all the time even though I told you not to.” Harry looks at him sheepishly “Nooo.”

“Just give it a few days then you can touch it all you want without any worries.”

“Okay.” Harry sighs, pulling his shirt and apron back down. “I’ll listen but only ‘cause you’re pretty.”

Louis splutters but before he can retort a customer clears their throat trying to get Harry’s attention. Harry takes their order and busies himself making a flat white. Louis takes the time to check his phone. He has five text messages, all from Zayn. The last one arrived ten minutes earlier. It reads, ‘Seriously where the fuck are you Lou?’ He’d left while Zayn was still asleep without telling him where he was heading.

When Harry handed off the flat white he just made, Louis tells him “It’s been lovely Harold but Zayn beckons.” He’s busy pulling his jacket back on and doesn’t catch the look of disappointment that flashes across Harry’s face.

“Well it was nice seeing you again Louis.”

“Remember, don’t touch your butterfly just cause I’m not around to reprimand you. She won’t like it.” Harry lights up at the pronoun Louis uses and promises to behave before Louis heads out.

***

“Look how cool it turned out.” Louis holds his phone out to Louis showing him the tattoo he’d just completed. It’s a skull with a sword pierced through one of the skull’s eye sockets.

Zayn nods appreciatively, “Sick.”

“The guy was great. Didn’t complain one bit.” He pockets his phone. “Why can’t everyone be easy like that.”

“But actually.”

“Think I’m gonna go get tea. Want anything?”

Zayn laughs at him “You mean you’re going to see Harry?”

Louis looks at him feigning indignation “No. Nice day for a walk, going to get tea. Some caffeine. Harold does make the best tea in the world.”

“Of course he fucking does.” Zayn mutters.

“I heard that, Malik.”

“Good. Bring me back a snack.”

“What kind?”

“Surprise me.”

Louis groans “You’re insufferable.”

“And you love that about me.” Zayn sends him a challenging smirk.

Louis flips him off as he leaves the room.  
It’s now Friday, a week since he first met Harry and Louis thinks he might be crazy because he is hoping that Harry is working right now and not just for an excellent cuppa.

Louis enters the shop to see no one behind the counter. It’s busier than the last time he visited but populated mostly by people who seem to be studying or doing work with the exception of two ladies by the window gossiping loudly about some coworker.

From behind the counter pops up a flustered looking Harry. He’s wearing another scarf in his hair. This one is solid green which makes his eyes stand out more strikingly than usual. He has something, maybe chocolate, smeared across his left cheek.

“Louis!” He looks happy to see him.

“You alright there?”

Harry wipes his hands on his apron and nods. “The mad rush for afternoon caffeine just ended, thank god. I’ve been by myself all day.”

“Oh, where’s Niall?”

Harry pouts, “He has class on Fridays and no one could cover my coworker’s shift. She claimed she was sick but I think she was just hungover from a rough Thursday night. She’s terrible. ”

Louis watches the curve of Harry’s abnormally pink lips as he talks but he can’t keep himself from staring back at the smudge marring his face.

“Do I have something on my face or something?” Harry scrunches his nose putting a hand to his face. He comes away with a clean hand and Louis can’t help but laugh.

“Other cheek.”

Harry tries to swipe off the chocolate he didn’t even realize he was wearing. He’s embarrassed to think that it’s been there for a while because the last time he touched a chocolate croissant was an hour ago.

“You are hopeless.” Louis leans across the counter and wipes Harry’s cheek himself.

Harry blushes, touching his cheek where Louis’ thumb was just a second before “Thank you.”

“Wanted to put you out of your misery.” He wipes his thumb on a napkin. “You can repay me in kind with tea.”

“The least I could do for my savior. I can’t believe no one had the balls to tell me.”

Louis makes a “tsk, tsk” sound. “Where would you be without me?”

Harry grins at him “Dirty.”

“Glad I could help protect your virtue young Harold.”

Harry presents him with a steaming mug and a biscuit and refuses to accept Louis’ attempts to pay for them.

“On the house.”

“If this is the kind of service you give, you won’t be able to keep me away.”

“Wouldn’t be such a tragic thing.” He flashes his dimple at Louis as he cleans up the mess he had building up around the espresso machine from the rush.

Louis is amazed at how easy it is to talk to Harry. They barely know each other and conversation simply flows, neither of them missing a beat as they banter back and forth. It definitely does not involve any flirting. Harry is not the type of guy who would be into someone like Louis, he thinks. Harry probably spends his free time taking pictures of flowers with film cameras and developing them himself in black and white. He probably likes boys like Niall not heavily tattooed petite guys like Louis. If he had never talked to Harry, he probably would've pegged him merely as a posh hipster. Harry, however, is an enigma that doesn’t fit into any sort of label. Louis decides the best way to describe him is simply..quirky.

“My butterfly has been so itchy-”

“Please tell me you haven’t been scratching.” Louis interrupts him before he can finish his sentence.

“I haven’t! It looks like it’s started peeling a bit though. I’ve kept up with the lotion twice a day and everything.” He lifts his shirt and apron showing the dried out skin covering the butterfly.

The espresso machine at least blocks him from the view of the customers sitting in the shop although no one seems to be paying any attention to them.

“Good boy. I’ve taught you well.” Harry preens at the comment, dimples coming out to play. Louis drinks his tea and hovers by the counter talking to Harry for a few more minutes until he’s downed the contents of the mug and eaten the biscuit.

“Well, I should head back. Still have work to do and all. I need a pastry to go though.” He hands Harry his empty mug. “It’s for Zayn. Whatever you think’s good. He’s not picky. Well he is. But not when it comes to his baked goods.”

“Blueberry scone?”

Louis shrugs, “Sure.” Harry packs a large scone into a paper bag and rings it up.

“Alright H, thanks for the amazing tea. I’ll see ya.”

“Bye Louis! I won’t be in again til Monday, so I won’t see you if you stop by before then.” He bites his lip, “Make sure you don’t let Liam make you a cuppa!”

“Duly noted.”

***

“Stop moping”

“I am not moping.”

“Oh then what the bloody hell do you call what you’ve been doing all week?”

“Working hard?” Louis looks up, meeting Zayn’s eyes.

Scoffing, Zayn responds, “Right.”

Louis has been thinking about Harry for days. Thinking about how he enjoys talking to him and maybe thinking a bit about how thick his thighs look in his pants and how he towers just a few inches over Louis’ own 5’9” frame. He doesn’t have any scheduled appointments the rest of the afternoon but usually he hangs around the shop to keep Zayn company.

He takes the opportunity to sketch some new pieces. He didn’t have any particular design in mind when he first sat down at the table, but now he finds himself drawing an anchor. The anchor isn’t huge but it’s sizeable. Definitely larger than the little anchor he tattooed on the inside of a girl’s wrist a few weeks ago.

“Honestly though Lou, I don’t know why you make such a big deal out of this. You barely know the guy you can’t possibly be that infatuated with him. You can just try being mates, see how you get on no need to rush. You’ve been avoiding his coffee shop all week.”

“I don’t want to seem desperate!” He exclaims, exasperated. Louis has a tendency to fall for people quickly which has not always ended in his favor. The previous year, he fancied one of his regular clients and was in what he thought to be love before he knew it. After a several months of what Louis thought was a good relationship, it turned out the guy had been using him for free tattoos and was in a long term relationship since before meeting Louis. Louis had been prepared to move in together and get a joint pet only to have his heart stomped on.

“Well you’re just being a wanker!”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“You definitely are.”

“Am-”

“Louis William Tomlinson, I will kill you.”

Louis laughs but his reply is cut off by the jingling sound of someone entering the shop.

“Shut up Niall!” comes the undeniable squeak of a voice that sounds very much like Harry.

The reply to this exclamation is lost because his voice doesn’t travel to the back room.

“Zayn!” Louis whispers harshly, “go out there!” He shoves Zayn towards the door and adds “Please!” as an afterthought.

He follows Zayn to the door but stays where he can see without being visible to the newcomers.

“Hey, how can I -” Zayn breaks off his usual greeting when he recognizes Harry. “Oh, what brings you here?” Louis can’t see Zayn’s face but he can practically hear the smirk on his face.

“We were passing by and I just thought I'd see if Louis could look over my tattoo? It’s my first and I want to make sure it’s healing properly and all. I’d hate for it to get infected and ruined.”

He takes a breath, pausing in his rambling, “Oh! And this is Niall.”

“So nice to meet ya mate.” Niall smiles at Zayn enthusiastically.

“Niall’s never been in a tattoo shop. Says he’s scared of needles but look Niall, see it’s nice in here. Not scary at all.” Louis watches as Harry continues to ramble on about tattoos. He’s seemingly trying to convince Niall that they’re not painful or maybe trying to convince Zayn that he has a legitimate reason for being there. He can’t see Zayn’s facial expressions but he’s merely nodding and “hmming” at appropriate intervals. Zayn isn’t one for small talk with practical strangers especially when they aren’t letting him get a full word out.

Deciding to be a good friend and put Zayn out of his misery, Louis steps out of the shadows.  
In a sing-song voice he utters, “Well, well well, who do we have here?”

Zayn looks at him clearly grateful to have him join them. Louis meets Harry’s glittering green eyes. Louis can’t get over how much he loves the color of his eyes and just how expressive his eyes and face are.

“Louis! I’ve missed you.” That certainly wasn’t the upfront greeting he expected based on his observation of Harry’s stumbling interaction with Zayn. Harry seems to be full of surprises and is generally unpredictable as far as Louis can tell.

“Been busy dear Pebbles.” Harry has half his hair tied up in a small bun with curls hanging loosely below it they way he’d worn it the first time Louis met him.

“Oh, I almost forgot. A customer ordered this but then changed their mind. Didn’t want it to go to waste. Thought you’d like it!” He holds out the cup he’d be clutching with two hands. “Hasn’t been touched. Promise.”

Zayn scoffs and rolls his eyes in response to Harry’s excuse for bringing Louis tea. It’s exactly the way he takes it, and still warm almost as if Harry made it especially for him before coming over.

He takes another sip “Man, I’ve been depriving myself.” Harry laughs throatily smiling at Louis’ serious tone.

Looking Harry up and down more carefully than he’d done earlier, he realizes that the butterfly is visible through Harry’s partially buttoned shirt. It looks good from a distance but he knows from experience that the skin is probably peeling by now and as the top layer sheds it reveals the smooth skin below, progressing slowly through the healing process. He’s surprised that anyone has the self confidence to walk around half dressed the way Harry manages to pull off so effortlessly.

“You should come by more often.” Harry tells him.

“Yeah, Harry loves getting visitors.” Niall says in a tone that Louis can’t quite place. He misses the glare that Harry sends Niall. If looks could kill Niall might’ve died a million times over since they’ve been friends, because he loves taking the piss out of Harry whenever he can.

“I wanted to show you how well she’s healing.” Harry says completely changing the subject and effortlessly unbuttoning the few buttons holding his shirt together.

Well, Harry really has no sense of shame he thinks considering Niall and Zayn are still standing next to them although they both are now engaged in their own conversation, leaving Harry and Louis to themselves.

“It looks great. Really suits you.” And the thing is he means it. Looking at him now it just seems so very Harry to have a butterfly tattooed across his torso. He can’t bring himself to imagine what he looked like before when he didn’t have anything to show off with his open shirts.

“You’d look so good with a chest piece.” Louis thinks. Wait no, did he say that out loud? Shit. He definitely said that out loud based on the adorably surprised look on Harry’s face. Usually he can play off whatever his word vomit manages to let slip but he finds himself at a loss for appropriate words at the moment. Louis can’t believe he’s just said that.

Harry is the one to break the charged silence that’s developed between them “I’ve actually been thinking about getting another tattoo. I can’t stop thinking about ideas.” He smiles “I think what they say about them being addictive is true.”

Bless Harry Styles for not making it awkward. He’s surprised his face hadn’t instantly lit up in embarrassment.

“I can help you with that when you’re ready of course.” His usual wit seems to have disappeared he thinks. “If you’re satisfied with my work that is. You never filled out a customer satisfaction survey.”

Harry looks a tad distraught “I’m sorry! I didn’t know there was a survey. I’d love to fill it out. Your work is quite lovely.” He seems so genuine that Louis lets out a laugh.

“Only joking. There’s no survey.”

Louis’s been tuning out the words being exchanged by Zayn and Niall but his name and Harry’s and something about infatuation catches his attention. Zayn wants to die he thinks. And by his own hand the second they’re alone if he’s telling Niall lies about his feelings towards Harry. They’re platonic. One hundred and ten percent platonic.

“Want to see some sketches?” Hopefully Harry hasn’t heard whatever Zayn is telling Niall. “Get some more ideas for that future tatt of yours?”

Harry excitedly agrees which puts a smile on his face. Who is he kidding? There is almost permanently a smile on his face whenever he’s in Harry’s company.

They both make their way towards the back office where Louis has the majority of his recent sketches, neglecting to excuse themselves from Zayn and Niall. Judging by the way Niall is wildly gesturing in the middle of some story at the moment, however, he doubts they’ll be missed.

“Wow, so this is where the magic happens?”

“If by magic you mean smoking and drawing when the inspiration strikes then yes this is a very magical place.” He plants himself on top of his table, careful not to destroy any of the papers scattered across the surface in disarray. “We have a muse but he comes and goes as he pleases.”

“Your muse is a man?”

“A lad actually.” Louis doesn’t even know what nonsense he’s spewing at the moment. A lad muse? Harry makes his thoughts fumble in a way he isn’t used dealing with. He should seriously button his shirt already. Louis’ eyes keep getting drawn to the dark ink on his chest.

Harry seems amused and delighted by this prospect. “I wish I had a lad muse.”

“We can’t have it all Harold.”

Pouting, Harry pushes gently against Louis’ arm with his shoulder. “I like to go for what I want though.”

Not knowing what to say to that bold statement while also not wanting to think too deeply into it, he picks up some of his drawings showing them to Harry. He hadn’t bothered to add any of his recent work to his binder so the stack consists of several sketches in various states of completion. Louis has a tendency to work on a design and abandon it because he can’t quite get it exactly the way he envisions in his head.

He watches silently as Harry carefully leafs through the stack lingering on certain pages a tad longer. His eyebrows are furrowed a little and his pink bottom lip is firmly between his teeth. Every now and then he wipes a finger over the indentations of a drawing where Louis had dug the pencil in with too much force.

“I really like this.” Harry slowly stands up straight brandishing one of the drawings to Louis which he takes and is surprised to find that it’s the anchor he had been working on earlier. It’s not shaded the way Louis would like but the overall shape and detail is outlined.

“An anchor?”

With a small nod, Harry beams “Yeah it can be a reminder to stay grounded no matter what I’m going through at the time.”

“That is so cliché, Harry. And here I thought you were more creative than that.”

Harry drawls out a mere “Heyyy!” in response and takes back the drawing.

Louis can’t believe that of all the random drawings he has created Harry was attracted to the anchor. He can’t help but think of the way it perfectly complements the looped rope that encircles his thin wrist. When he first began sketching the piece that certainly wasn’t his intention.

“I could add a rope to complete it.” He proposes to Harry who seems to consider the possibility carefully, imagining the anchor with a rope looping through it.

“Nah, I like it this way, better I think.”

It can’t be just a coincidence that Harry likes a tattoo that goes perfectly with his own. Although he’s not even sure that Harry is aware of Louis’ rope. But unless he’s oblivious he must’ve noticed it considering Louis has never worn long sleeves in his presence.

“I’ve just got a rope so I can’t argue.” He figures he should tell Harry that this anchor complements his own in case he was thinking of truly getting it done.

“Can I see it?” Harry asks softly and who is Louis to deny him?

Louis turns his body in Harry’s direction and allows him to grab his arm. Harry is gentle, holding Louis’ wrist as if he might break it. He holds his breath as Harry brushes his slightly rough index finger over the rope, turning his wrist over to trace it around to the pale inside.

“The rope’s broken.” Harry says almost sadly.

“Not broken, just waiting to be completed is all.” Zayn would mock him if he heard him like he always does when Louis expresses cliché ideals like this one. He hates seeing Louis hurt when things don’t work out the way he hopes. He’s a romantic at heart though and can’t help his thoughts.

Humming in response to Louis’ answer, Harry continues his course up Louis’ arm pausing to study each tattoo.

“You have a cuppa? That’s so bloody cute.”

Louis is completely endeared by him. He’s never had anyone study his tattoos so carefully and without judgment. Every piece means something to him or did when he got them. His swift bird tattoo isn’t just a fat bird as he likes to tell nosy people that ask about it’s meaning.

When he makes his way up to Louis’ upper arm he mumbles “Whoah this one’s so cool.” He’s admiring the huge stag taking up the majority of the outside of Louis’ upper right arm.

“Yeah, that’s one of my favorites. Zayn is simply amazing.” No matter how much Zayn mocks him or teases him, he does it with Louis’ best interests in mind and he never has anything but praise to say about Zayn to anyone.

Harry doesn’t have a response, but he continues to hold on to Louis’ arm even though he’s inspected everything there is to see there.

“Why are they all on this arm?”

“They’re not. I have some others scattered about.” His left arm remains devoid of tattoos. It hadn’t been his initial intention but once he had his first few tattoos on his dominant arm it made sense to complete a sleeve on that side before adding anything on his left arm.

Harry wants to know what else he has but Louis teases him saying that it’d be inappropriate to strip in front of a client at work. He’s already shared with Harry a large part of himself by allowing careful examination of the majority of his story inked onto his arm.

Conversation continues to flow effortlessly between the two of them. They both have forgotten that Niall and Zayn are just in the other room. Unless they left? But Zayn had another appointment so he must still be around. Maybe he’s leaving them alone on purpose he thinks.

Mid sentence, Harry stops and says “Wait, Louis.” Getting up from the floor where he’d been sitting up against Louis’ desk with his legs crossed he fumbles around til he finds what he’s looking for.

“Doesn’t this go with your rope?”

After a moment of confusion, Louis realizes that Harry is holding the anchor he’d drawn and comparing it to the rope on his wrist.

“It’s perfect. Imagine-” he places the drawing over the top of his own wrist, in the same spot as Louis’ rope. “They complete each other. Like if we were holding hands they’d line up.” Harry looks at him with bright eyes, “That’d be so cool.”

Truthfully, Louis is taken aback. He thought earlier about the two pieces complementing each other but he hadn’t considered intentionally having a complementary tattoo with another person. Laughing uncomfortably Louis tells Harry “You’d have to be crazy to get a complimentary tattoo with someone. That’s such a huge commitment.” He might consider himself a bit of a romantic but this just crosses the line. Tattoos are permanent and Louis knows that people are not guaranteed to be there forever.

“That would be the beauty of it though right, to love someone enough to commit yourself completely to them and tell the whole world about it on your skin. It's so romantic.” He has a wistful look on his face and a soft smile “I’d like to have that with someone one day.”

Louis is torn between wanting to argue with Harry and between wanting to jump him and kiss him passionately. But he truly can’t imagine loving someone enough for something as everlasting as complementary tattoos. What happens if you break up? You have half an incomplete puzzle piece to stare at the rest of your life. Think about the awkwardness you would feel whenever someone asks about your tattoo’s meaning. Louis voices these concerns but Harry’s unperturbed.

“Come on Lou, wouldn’t you love to have such a strong bond and dedication to someone. It’d be nice to know that no matter what tough times you may be going through you have a reminder of that person right there.”

Honestly, Louis tuned out after his shortened name rolled effortlessly like a caress from Harry’s beautiful lips. That’s the first and hopefully not the last time Harry will call him Lou.

“Have you ever even been in love?” He asks in response. He’s not sure if that’s too personal of a question but he thinks Harry is open book.

Looking at Louis sheepishly, Harry sends him a smile “No, but I know it’ll happen when I’ve met the right guy.”

Louis tries not to let his thoughts flash across his face because there’s the confirmation he’s been looking for that Harry might be interested. He thought there was a strong chance that Harry fancied men but he wasn’t certain. He doesn’t like to presume but Harry tends to be flirty. He doesn’t take it seriously since Harry seems to flirt with everyone _especially Niall_. He admires that Harry screams nothing but self confidence in himself and his sexuality.

Lost in his own thoughts, he’s missed a beat in responding to Harry. “Louis?”

“I remain unconvinced but I will happily tattoo it for you if you really want it.”

If Harry wanted an anchor without a rope then that’d be alright with Louis because it wouldn’t be for him. They’re just barely friends, not even a couple. Not that he’s disappointed by that fact or anything. Zayn was right, he can handle just being friends. Louis’ own rope is a standalone piece anyways.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn is in the doorway. “Your other friend’s gone home and Jim’s here so I’ll be in the room if you need me.”

“Niall left?” Harry asks Zayn who merely shrugs and closes the door after himself. Zayn usually isn’t rude but Louis figures he was just in a rush to get started with Jim.

If Harry is upset that Niall left him without saying anything, he doesn’t mention it but he does stand up finally buttoning that damn shirt of his.

“I should go.” Nodding, Louis thanks him again for the tea he’d finished earlier. Harry didn’t have to do that.

“It was so nice talking to you Louis, and thanks for making sure my tattoo is doing well.”

“I’m here to please.”

Harry giggles, “And don’t forget to come visit me at the shop more!” Still lingering in the room Harry continues “I’ll keep thinking of the perfect idea for my next tattoo, I know it’ll come to me.”

“We could look through more portfolios together if you want sometime. Zayn’s got a killer portfolio.” He’d love to help choose Harry’s next piece. When he looks at the butterfly he feels a sense of pride looking at his artwork on such a gorgeous canvas. He selfishly would love to be the only one to draw for Harry.

“That’d be lovely.” Harry surprises him then, giving him the briefest yet warmest hug he thinks he’s ever experienced. He’d slung his arms around Louis’ shoulders giving them a  
squeeze. “Bye Lou.”

A minute later, Louis is still standing in the same spot. What is wrong with me? he thinks. He wants to tell Zayn about his exchange with Harry over complementary tattoos but knows he can’t interrupt him while he’s working. He thinks that Zayn would side with him and think that only insane people would get couple tattoos. They’re not the same as matching tattoos friends sometimes get together.

Putting the radio up on low, he decides to try drawing some while he waits for Zayn to finish up and resolves to stop avoiding Harry because he’s sweet and fun to be around. He already knows they could be best friends. Well, close to best friends anyway because Zayn would never give up that crown.

***

Louis is in a shit mood. He woke up late because his alarm didn’t go off and for whatever reason Zayn always leaves before Louis does even on the days when he makes time to stop at the coffee shop. He’s gonna have to wing it without tea today. Or at least without Harry’s tea, he’ll have to dig out the spare tea bags he keeps shoved in the bottom of his desk drawer at work.

When he finally gets to work fifteen minutes late, he checks his phone and sees he has a missed call from his mom. He’ll call her back when he has a break in his day later. He also has an unread text from ‘H’ waiting for him. Louis had begun establishing a routine that included stopping by to see Harry for a few minutes every morning. Considering he was almost always running late, he’d take his drink to go and after the second time Harry began having it prepared, waiting for Louis’ arrival. He never even let him pay for it.

Just yesterday, Louis had arrived back at his desk when he saw that there was a phone number written in purple marker across the side in sloppy scrawl with just the letter H underneath it. He was still smiling at it when

Zayn had come by and hit him on the head with a magazine. After listening to Louis talk about Harry at least once a day. It was usually more than once a day, he managed to link more than you’d think possible back to Harry in conversation. Zayn for his part, didn’t seem to bothered although he gave Louis a lecture about being careful and not to go falling in love with Harry when they’ve never even been on a date.

“What are you so happy about?”

Louis pockets his phone without reading the text message “Nothing.”

Zayn looks at him suspiciously but doesn’t question him any further and continues whatever he was doing on his computer before Louis entered.

A few hours after he’d finished his tea Louis took the cup and carefully entered the number in his phone saving it under ‘H’ exactly as it was written. He spent more time than he would ever admit to anyone typing, erasing, and retyping out a first message. In the end he’d settled on a boring ‘ _Hey, it’s Louis!_ ’

Now, he opens his messages to see Harry sent nothing but a sad face around the time Louis would normally have been leaving for work. He responds with ‘ _I’m wilting Harold :(_ ’

His phone buzzes with a notification almost instantly ‘ _Are you working?_ ’ He sends Harry an affirmative response and waits for Harry’s answer but none comes. He goes about his day as he normally would although he might check his phone more often than normal just in case he missed a notification. To his disappointment none comes.

Louis is surprised to say the least when his vision is filled with Harry’s frame hours later. He doesn’t let out a verbal sound but his heart jumps when he sees him, from being startled of course, and he instinctively places a hand over it.

“I didn’t even hear the bell go off.” They have a bell over the door to prevent this very thing from happening.

“I wanted to surprise you!” Harry beams. From behind his back, he produces the largest cup Louis’ ever seen. There’s a crooked smiley face drawn on the side in green marker.

“I’m on break and I figured you could use a pick me up.” Harry is certainly an angel sent from above, Louis thinks.

“You’re bloody amazing.” He practically moans, enjoying his first sip.

“Can I have some Lou?” Zayn asks.

  
Louis almost forgot he was in the room. He wordlessly hands the cup to Zayn who stares at it a second before trying the drink. Zayn wants to know what all the fuss is about.

Zayn hands him back the cup with a blasé “Eh, it’s alright.” Louis isn’t sure what to say in response to Zayn but he knows he wants to erase the look of hurt displaced on Harry’s face.

“He has shit taste, loves coffee.” Louis tells Harry in a conspiratorial tone. It has the desired effect because his face changes from sadness to its usual doe eyed look. “You spoil me though, before you know it I’m gonna expect this delivery service.”

Harry giggles “You know I wouldn’t mind.” And he probably wouldn’t Louis is sure. Harry is a people pleaser and he likes to please Louis.

Biting his lip, Harry says quietly “Soo, I’ve been thinking.”

“Always a bad sign.” Louis butts in.

Harry continues like he hadn’t interrupted, “I think we should hang out this weekend?”

“Hang out?” Louis would love to spend more time with Harry. Like a date? What does hanging out even entail? Louis’ thoughts quickly begin to swirl within his head. Harry’s not asking him out right? Surely he isn’t.

“Um yeah. No pressure though. I’m sure you’re probably busy.” Harry isn’t looking him directly in the eye “I thought it’d be nice to see each other somewhere other than here or the coffee shop you know?” Harry’s now swaying in place shifting his weight from left to right.

Louis wouldn’t want to deny Harry any request. He’d cancel plans if he had any.

“Yeah, mate that’d be brilliant.” _Mate? Really Tomlinson?_ he asks himself.

Definitely not to Louis’ disappointment, Harry says “Awesome, I’m sure Niall will hang out with us too.” So he wasn’t asking Louis out. “Um, you can bring Zayn too if you want, if he’d want to come.” He looks at Zayn and back at Louis but Zayn isn’t paying attention to them.

“Sure, yeah, I’ll ask.”

“I’ll text you about it? I should head back, I’m on break.”

“Thanks again for this H, you’re a godsend.” He holds up his cup in a toasting gesture.

A few minutes after Harry left, he gets a notification alerting him of a new message ‘ _You look good in a beanie xx_ ’

He shows the message to Zayn “Zaynie, what is he doing? Is he just being nice?”

“Louis, you need to just let things happen. Weren’t you telling me yesterday that you were just friends?”

“We are! I thought he was gonna ask me out. He’s bringing Niall, you have to come. You’re coming right?” He likes Niall, but he’d rather have Zayn there to keep him from over analyzing every single word and move Harry makes.

“Ugh,” Zayn groans “Louis.”

“Please?”

“Only ‘cause you’re me best mate.”

“Rightfully so.”

Louis takes his phone back and sends Harry a winking smiley face before he has time to second guess himself.

***

“Are you sure this is the right place?”

“Look at the address!”

Zayn hates being lost and they’ve been looking for the correct building for the past five minutes.

“This is definitely it.” Louis pushes the button for apartment 3R three times in a row. There’s no intercom, he can’t be sure someone heard so he pushes it a fourth time for good measure.

“You could’ve just called him.” Louis actually hadn’t thought of that, probably would’ve been less annoying. He pushes the buzzer another two times anyways.

The door opens revealing a disheveled Harry who’s barefoot and in a black t-shirt that seems to be inside out judging by the visible inseam running along his torso. His hair is obviously damp and is pushed back by what looks like a scarf tied hastily into his curls.

“Sorry! Just got out the shower.” Harry opens the door wide enough for them to enter the small entryway to the building. “Was baking you guys a welcoming cake and had a mini disaster. Chocolate everywhere.” He doesn’t elaborate any further as Zayn and Louis follow him up the narrow stairs to the third floor.

Outside their door there’s a flowery welcome mat. Probably chosen by Harry if Louis had to guess. Or by one of their mums. On the door is a white board that’s covered in penis drawings. Classy.

Behind the door is a rack of various shoes stacked hazardly. “Welcome to our flat, if you could take your shoes off that’d be lovely.”

Zayn mumbles something intelligible which Louis smacks him in the chest for whatever rude thing he probably mumbled. While Zayn didn’t want to come but he did promise to be on his best behavior.

“I hope you don’t mind, we invited Liam too.”

Louis doesn’t mind. He’s met Liam in passing when he’s working the same shift as Harry in the mornings but they’ve never exchanged much more than pleasantries. He likes him. As long as he stays far away from making drinks. He thinks Zayn will find Liam attractive, he’s usually into stockier guys than Louis. If he’s understood correctly though, Liam has a girlfriend. Sophie? or Sara? Some name starting with an ‘S’.

From the doorway they can hear Niall’s voice followed by boisterous laughter.

“Niall ordered some take away, hopefully there’s something you’ll like.”

“Oi, H, can you bring me a beer?” Niall calls from the living room.

After a stop in the kitchen, Harry leads them back out towards the living room where Niall and Liam and sprawled out on a sofa facing each other. The television’s on, but neither one of them are watching it. Harry introduces Liam and Zayn to each other before handing Niall and Liam both a can of beer.

“You guys are just in time.” Niall announces “I’ve just challenged Liam to a shotgunning competition.” His grin is a bit maniacal as he gestures to the can of beer in his hand.

“Liam wants to die.” Harry laughs towards Louis. Harry tells them that Niall is apparently the master of challenging people to random things. Liam is his current victim.

“Okay, 3, 2, 1...go!” The entire ordeal is over within a minute with a triumphant Niall and beer dribbled on both his and Liam’s shirts. Niall seemed to have the technique of punching a hole into the side of his can in one swift motion down while Liam struggled to put it nicely.

“You had no chance Liam.” Harry proclaims.

“Isn’t he Irish?” Zayn adds. Guessing, accurately, that Niall could out drink any of them in stereotypical Irishman fashion.

“He is. Unfair isn’t it?”

Harry addresses Liam, “We gotta stop falling for Niall’s dares and challenges.” Niall is always challenging or daring them to do things Harry explains, particularly when there’s alcohol involved.

“You like me dares. How you properly met Louis though innit.” Niall says. This is new information for Louis. Did he dare Harry to come to the tattoo shop that first time? Before he has a chance to ask though Harry has changed the subject and pressed a new can of beer into Louis’ hand.

They all continue to chat for a while until Niall has run out of beer. He brings the rest of the pack over from the kitchen as well as a massive two-tiered cake.

“I brought cake!” He places it on the coffee table at the center of the room. He serves himself a massive slice which he shoves a mouthful of into his mouth “God, I swear you lace your food with some sort of drug.”

They all laugh as Niall continues to gush about how good of a baker Harry is through a full mouth. A bit disgusting to watch really. It is, however, probably the best cake he’s ever tried Louis has to say in his unbiased opinion. He’s also not in love with the slight blush on Harry’s cheeks from all the praise.

“I think we should play karaoke!” Niall declares when he’s done eating. He connects the TV to a Wii and pulls out some plastic microphones from a drawer below the television. Somehow, Liam and Zayn are nominated to do a singing battle first. Louis knew that Zayn had a decent voice, but Liam can also carry a tune. Liam wins by a narrow margin according to the game.

“No way!” cries Liam a few rounds later when Niall beats him after singing a rather off key rendition of _I kissed a girl_.

“You guys did it bloody wrong.” Louis shouts.

“You’re not supposed to be good when you sing karaoke. Where’s the fun in that?” He throws a pretzel at Liam’s head playfully.

Louis has sat himself on the floor against the sofa. Harry began the evening on an armchair but has progressively gotten closer to Louis. Now they’re pressed up thigh to thigh against each other.

“I’m glad you and Zayn came tonight.” Harry tells him and Louis couldn’t agree more.

***

“Louis!” Harry calls swinging the front door of the shop open with a bang. Surprisingly he narrowly avoids tripping over the threshold in his haste.

Louis was in the middle of billing a client out and freezes upon Harry’s entrance. The freshly tattooed client also turns to look at Harry who blushes and mumbles “Whoops, sorry.” He gestures over to the side, “I’ll just wait over here.” and stumbles into a chair, face still pink.

The second the door has closed behind his client, Harry pops up from seated position. “I’ve got it!” He says his voice betraying the full extent of his excitement.

Louis is confused and feels as if he’s missing something but nonetheless is endeared by Harry’s excitement “Got what?”

“My next tattoo idea!” He pauses a beat for the sake of adding suspense but doesn’t wait for a response “A mermaid.”

Louis is stunned silent for a moment. A mermaid? He want’s a mermaid tattoo. Like bra shell and all?

“I had this dream last night.” Harry drawls, his voice returning to its normal slow cadence now that he’s spilled the beans on the mermaid. “I was lost on a beach, and had this sensation of being pulled towards the water. Before I knew what was happening, I was essentially Ariel.” His eyes grow a little wider as he continues with his story “And I love mermaids, I love what they represent. And so, when I woke up I knew I needed one. Right here maybe?” He rubs at a spot on his forearm.

Harry would have a dream where he’s a princess is Louis’ first thought. He can’t deny that Harry does have arguably fairy tale worthy hair that could easily rival Rapunzel's. Or perhaps he’s more like Snow White, with his winter paled skin and dark hair framing his young face.

“You want a mermaid, love?” He’s still trying to form words which is difficult when his brain is inundated with images of Harry as different Disney princesses. He would make a good Aurora, he probably looks like an angel when he sleeps. He could even be Jasmine, she showed off her stomach the way Harry sure is fond of doing.

Harry nods, curls bouncing loosely around his  
face, his hair completely unrestrained for once. “Your wish is my command then.” Louis replies, voice serious. If Harry’s a princess the he could be the comical genie. In response, Harry laughs loudly, tipping his head back.

Louis is in trouble. He should not find such an obnoxious laugh attractive. He wasn’t even being that funny, Harry must be easily amused or something.

“And you’ll draw her for me right?” Harry questions, with wide eyes “Cause you’re such an amazing artist. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“No worries. I’m all yours. When did you want to get it? You can help me with the design and everything.” He smiles up at Harry, using a hand to daintily sweep his fringe out of his eye. “I’ve got some down time now if you wanted to stick around?” Harry agrees without any hesitation which is why they find themselves huddled over Louis’ work desk together a little while later.

“Honestly I think it will look really good in black and white.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah but it’s for you so don’t listen to me if you want color.”

Harry looks satisfied “That’s what I thought too, but I wanted to make sure.” They’re looking at Louis’ laptop screen together. Louis is sat in his rolling chair and Harry has invaded his personal space. He’s practically in his lap - sitting on the arm rest. Louis knows it mustn’t be comfortable.

“I think something like that.” Harry touches his finger to Louis’ laptop screen which would have him in a tizzy if it were anyone else but he bites his tongue for Harry. Louis nods biting his lip, already drawing things out in his mind.

“Oops.” Harry exclaims. Louis finds himself with a lap full of Harry Styles who makes no move to get up from where he’s landed. “I think my butt went numb from the chair.” He cranes his neck around to look into Louis’ eyes, who gets smacked in the face by curls from the process. “This alright?”

Louis feels the warm pressure of Harry’s ass pressing into his thighs which makes all coherent thoughts impossible. If Harry moves the center of his weight just an inch to the left he’d be right on top of Louis’ dick. Oh. And yup, Harry’s wriggling around turning back towards the laptop making Louis’ sweats rub uncomfortably over his manhood. Louis is not prepared to handle this.

“Uh, Haz.” Harry turns back to him, once again grinding his bum into Louis’ lap. “I think we should switch. Can’t see shit around you.” Which is not a lie technically. Harry’s broad back blocks his entire view of his laptop and desk. He’s just gonna leave out the potential problem in his pants he wants to avoid.

“Of course!” Harry gets up and waits for Louis to stand before loudly plopping himself into Louis’ chair. He reaches his hands up to Louis’ waist and nudges him down onto his lap. If you were wondering, Harry’s thighs are in fact a very comfortable place to sit. He, however, has the decency to not wriggle around and sits, bum firmly in place.

“Alright let’s get this show on the road.” Louis closes the laptop and grabs his sketch book opening it to a clean sheet of paper. Harry and Louis discuss the way the mermaid will be positioned before Louis begins drawing lines onto the blank paper.

“She should look like she’s relaxing out on a rock or something.” Harry suggests when Louis asks for input. Louis can feel a sharp pressure on the top of his shoulder where Harry’s chin is digging in. He has to concentrate as he moves his pencil to not get distracted by the mesmerizingly soft, rhythmic breathing in his ear.

When Louis has the mermaid’s body outlined and face drawn he pauses. “What kind of shells is she wearing?” He wants the design to be Harry’s.

He can’t see Harry’s face but he hears the confusion in his voice. “Shells?”

“Yeah, for the bra.”

There’s silence as Harry doesn’t respond immediately. “Um, no bra Lou.”

Now that’s not what Louis was expecting. He was imaging a very Disney worthy, G rated mermaid to be what Harry wanted. “No bra? What then?” He asks incredulously, “She’s just gonna be tits out?”

“You don’t have to put it that way.” Harry huffs. “Why would you want to cover her up? The natural female body is beautiful Lou. I want her to be natural.” Harry never fails to surprise him honestly. What would his mom think when she sees Harry with boobs on his arm Louis thinks.

“If you’re sure.” He concedes resuming his use of the pencil. “Wait, what about the tail?”  
Harry understands the implied question, “All natural Lou.” Louis is not surprised but he’s still shocked Harry essentially is asking for a naked woman to lay across his arm in all her glory.

Louis and Harry sit mostly in silence as Harry’s mermaid comes to life on the page. Louis typically feels uncomfortable having someone watch him sketch, seeing his mistakes yet he doesn’t mind the watchful gaze of Harry over his shoulder. “Let me know if I get too heavy and you need me to stand.” He reminds Harry which who waves him off dismissively.

“How’s it looking?” Louis asks, nervous for Harry’s reaction because he wants him to love it.

“I think maybe I’d like her arms behind her head?” Harry says like it’s a question he’s posing. Louis is pleased that Harry is willing to give his input and not just blindly accepting of whatever Louis does.

Humming to himself, Louis takes Harry’s suggestion and sets off erasing and redrawing accordingly. He likes the way their vision is coming together.

“You’re so amazing Louis” Harry tells him and Louis preens at the compliment. “I’m so happy I found you.” He feels goosebumps rise of his neck when Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. Before now they had been rested on the armchair, not causing Louis to have near heart palpitations. _He’s just friendly and we’re just friends_ he repeats to himself a few times. Normal. This is totally normal to sit on a friend as you work. He wasn’t going to make Harry stand all this time and he surely couldn’t have him on the table jostling his papers.

“Oiii!” The door to the room swings open revealing Zayn who Louis had completely forgotten about for the past hour. He stops with one foot in the doorways and Louis freezes, pencil clenched in his hand.

“What’s this?” Zayn says face unreadable.

Before Louis can even respond with something snarky because _nothing_ is going on - he’s just working after all, he’s hoisted to his feet. Harry stood up easily lifting Louis off his lap as he moved.

“Just working, Zaynie.”

“You sit on the lap of your clients now?” Zayn asks going to sit in his own desk chair which Harry and Louis had never even thought of borrowing.

“Shove it Zayn.” Louis says in a joking tone trying to cut the tension he feels radiating from Harry.

“Harry here was helping me design his tattoo.” He gathers the papers he’s been working on and Harry’s wrist leading him towards the door. “We’ll just be in my work room if you need anything Zaynie.” Louis says.

He knows from Zayn’s reaction that he will be getting an ear full from Zayn later about friendship and it's boundaries. He’s always watching out for Louis and knows that Louis is gone for Harry. And sitting cuddled up against his chest was probably not doing him any favors if he’s honest.

“Alright Haz, I have another client coming by soon but if you want to come back later we can get this baby inked on you.” He holds up the mermaid sketch “Or, we could always set up an appointment for sometime next week if that works for you?”

“Can we do it today?”

“Sure. Can you make it back in four hours or so?” Louis asks after calculating how much time he’ll need.

“Are you sure that’s not too late?” Harry asks him concerned.

“No, it’ll be perfect. And no worries Zayn will be gone or at least in a better mood.” He reassures him and then whispers “Sometimes he acts like an animal crawled up his ass and died but I promise it’s all for show. He’s a big softie. I wouldn’t love him if he wasn't a good guy.”

He can’t decide if Harry believes him or not. Zayn has been a bit of an ass to him the last few times they’ve interacted with each other. And he knows that Zayn has nothing against Harry himself, just looking out for Louis like the best friend he is. He just hopes that Harry doesn’t take it to heart.

“Um, yeah, no it’s fine Lou no worries. I’m sorry if I’ve gotten in the way of your relationship or anything,” Harry tells him, lip between his teeth.

After a few more reassurances from Louis that nothing is wrong between him and Zayn, Harry heads out with a promise to return later that evening. Louis can’t wait to see him again and feels elated as he sets about his typical work in preparation of his incoming client.

Later that night, to his disappointment Louis finds a text message from Harry on his phone telling him that he won’t be able to make it to their agreed upon session that night. He apologizes with a promise to contact Louis for an appointment when he knows his schedule.

Louis is disappointed but he doesn’t think too deeply into the reason Harry ditched him for the night. He uses his free time to talk to Zayn about his attitude towards poor innocent Harry. He describes Harry to Zayn exactly like that too because Harry has never been anything but friendly. Zayn assures him that it’s not Harry he has a problem with but how Louis gets his hopes up too easily with new people and that “just friends” shouldn’t be cuddle up on each others laps. Which, excuse me Zayn is not what they were doing Louis thinks but he suspected this was the reason. They were just working. Louis assures him that Harry was a client and he would be paying Louis for his work. He leaves out the possibility that he’d tattoo Harry free of charge if it kept him from getting tattoos from any other artist but Louis.

***

It’s been almost a full two weeks since Louis and Harry spent the afternoon designing Harry’s mermaid. The sketch is still sitting on top of Louis’ messy desk mocking him because Harry has been too busy to come in and get it done. At least that’s what he tells Louis every time they see each other which is practically everyday. Since their exchange about Zayn at the tattoo shop Harry hasn’t pulled away from Louis. If anything he’s gotten more comfortable being in Louis’ personal bubble. Harry just avoids going to the shop which Louis tells himself not to blame Zayn for because Harry could very well be telling the truth about being busy.

Harry couldn’t avoid Louis even if he wanted to. Louis continued to show up at Harry’s coffee shop before his shifts at work even when Harry wasn’t there. He was even becoming fast friends with Liam who was like a loveable teddy bear that chatted with him warmly. He just discreetly avoided Liam’s tea by ordering a glass of milk and a chocolate pastry whenever Liam was the barista. And he always pays Liam for his food and drink.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asks Liam as he takes the double chocolate chip muffin Liam handed him. He’s memorized Harry’s work schedule and knows he should be the one taking his order and making him his cuppa.

Liam doesn’t make eye contact with Louis and says “Some issue with a friend or something. I’m covering for him but he should be in later.”

_A friend?_ Louis can’t help but notice that both Niall and Liam are at work and Harry’s never talked about any other friends. Not that it’s surprising that Harry has more friends. He’s a likeable guy. Surely he’s got a truckload of uni friends but Louis thought he knew the important ones that Harry would willingly miss work for. And today he’s feeling like a nosy fucker so he asks Liam “Oh, which friend?” Louis attempts a breezy and nonchalant tone because he’s just making conversation, the answer doesn’t really matter.

Liam busies himself wiping the counter as he answers “Oh just this guy. You wouldn’t know him.” He thinks further, “Oh wait, maybe you’ve seen him? Handsome fellow, tall, with dark hair. He comes in all the time to see H in the mornings.”

No, Louis has not seen this guy. _He’s_ the one who comes in every morning to see Harry.

Does Harry give this other guy (who probably isn’t even _that_ fit - Liam’s not into guys who is he to even judge?) free food and drinks? Louis thought he was special, and maybe Harry was trying to show a little interest in him.

Louis is okay. He’s fine. He knew Harry wasn’t interested in him but he’s still unreasonably disappointed that someone else comes to see Harry everyday. That’s his thing. And he’s never even noticed anyone talking to Harry more than the usual customer placing an order all the times he’s been there, let alone a fit bloke. He’ll have to keep his eyes peeled from now on. He needs to know who this guy is and if he’s even fit. He just wants to look out for Harry of course, nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.

“You sure you’re not thinking of me?” Louis asks him cheekily. Louis could fit Liam’s description he thinks. Maybe not the tall part exactly, but he likes to tell himself and everyone that will listen that he’s 5’9” which is not a lie because he is that tall, if he stands on his tippy toes.

Liam chuckles good naturedly “Ha-Ha Lou. You’d like Jeff I’m sure. He’s an alright bloke. Harry thinks he hung the moon sometimes.”

Well excuse me Liam, Louis thinks. He does not want to hear anymore about this Jeff guy. _Jeff_ , that’s such a bleh name. Who names their kid Jeff?

“Yeah well, Harry loves everyone.” Louis says a bit bitterly. He can’t help but wonder if Harry sits in Jeff’s lap or if he likes to hold Jeff on his own lap.

“Do I sense some jealousy _Lewis_?” Liam asks with a teasing glint in his eye, purposely mispronouncing his name.

Louis is not jealous. Louis doesn’t get jealous... Okay _maybe_ he’s a little jealous but it’s Harry’s loss if he’s with another bloke. Louis’s done his part and shown he’s interested.

He scoffs at Liam as his response. “Harry and I are just friends Liam. I’m not interested in him like that.” Which is a blatant lie but he’s not about to confess to one of Harry’s best friends that he’s jealous.

“I’m just teasing.” Liam tells him “I know you’re not interested in H like that. How long have you and Zayn been together anyways? You make such a good couple. You lads should go on a double date with Soph and I.”

Louis looks at Liam like he has three heads, “Zayn? He’s my best friend. What the bloody hell made you think we’ve ever fucked, let alone dated?”

Liam for his part looks completely baffled “Well Harry said -” He cuts himself off, shaking his head, “you guys were so close when we all hung out. Guess I just assumed?”

“This is why you shouldn’t assume things, Liam.” Louis laughs at him. Zayn is like his brother the thought of sexual relations with Zayn makes his skin crawl. Zayn is objectively gorgeous but never has Louis thought of him romantically.

“What’s Liam assuming today?” Niall butts in. He’s just emerged from the stockroom where he was taking inventory of their stored supplies.

“Liam here thought that Zayn and I were involved. How gross is that?”

Niall looks momentarily muddled just like Liam had been. “You’re not?” A smile completely taking over the Irish lad's face.

“Why did you guys assume that?!” Louis asks them both because he doesn’t understand how they arrived at such an absurd conclusion.

Niall and Liam both exchange a look that Louis can’t read but they don’t address each other. Instead Niall turns back to Louis “whoops!”

Louis momentarily considers if Harry also thinks that Zayn and him are dating but quickly dismisses the thought because, honestly, it’s insane. Harry’s smart and knows both him and Zayn better than Niall or Liam.

“Well, this has been fun kids, but I’m heading out.” Louis announces, sliding his empty cup back to Liam to dispose of. He’s genuinely still amused by the misconception when he leaves with a wave.

***

Louis is excited because he’s about to spend the next couple hours doing two things he loves - tattooing and spending time with Harry. Harry has been his normal cheeky self both over text and in person but they haven’t spent much time together outside of Louis’ morning trips to see him.

To his disappointment he has yet to see this Jeff guy and believe him, he’s been looking. He could ask Harry about it but he’s not sure what he’d think of the question giving that Harry’s never even mentioned the bloke to Louis.

Louis looks at his phone which has no new messages but shows Harry’s last text reading ‘ _See you soon Lou ;)_ ’ Harry has a penchant for tacking on xx’s and emoticons to the end of every message he sends. He’s never been one to overuse these but with Harry, he’s guilty of adding a few too many exclamation points and more smileys than necessary. Harry brings out a different sort of happiness out of him.

From the front Louis hears a lot more commotion than Harry could create on his own. This is weird since Zayn and him weren’t expecting anyone else for the night.

“Louis!” Harry exclaims when he sees him. “I brought a surprise.” Next to him is Niall who is a surprise since Harry didn’t mention him joining them.

“Niall, ready to watch Haz cry while I ink him?” Louis addresses Niall who laughs delightedly.

“I won’t cry!” Harry cries indignantly “Louis lies.” He pouts, letting Louis know he’s not upset. “Anyways, Niall isn’t my surprise. I baked treats!” He hands Louis a square container hiding what’s bound to be a to die for pastry.

“Are you alone Louis, where’s Zayn?” Niall asks suddenly looking around.

Louis shrugs in response and calls out “Zaynie!”

There’s a distant grumble before Zayn joins them around the front counter. “Vas happenin boys?”

Louis is the first to respond “Gonna gets some tits drawn onto little Harry here soon.” It’s telling that neither Zayn or Niall flinch in response to Louis, much to his own disappointment.

“Well, we were wondering…” Harry begins eyeing Niall as he continues. “If you’d have time to tattoo something for Niall?” Niall goes a little pale as Harry speaks “He wants something incorporating Ireland's flag.”

Zayn’s eyebrows are up near his hairline surprised by this question. “Um, yeah.” He stares at Niall, ignoring Harry “Sure, man, sure we can do that now if you want.”

“Cool. Yeah that’d be great.” Niall’s voice sounds higher than usual Louis thinks.

“Well if you don’t mind, I need a smoke but then we can get started.” Zayn says motioning for Niall to follow him. Louis isn’t sure if he imagines the glare Niall sends Harry who merely beams in return.

“You should try one.” Harry points at the container Louis’s been holding this entire time. “They’re vanilla.”

Harry remembered Louis loves vanilla flavored scones from one of their first conversations over text. Why does Harry make it so difficult to keep his feelings strictly platonic? It’s not fair.

Harry’s eyes are boring into Louis’ as he watches him bite into one of the tiny scones. Tiny food is always cute and these are heavenly. Harry preens at the raving review Louis gives him.

They fall into a peaceful silence once they've undergone all the motions of filling out paperwork, prepping Harry's skin and making the final adjustments to the mermaid sketch. Then finally, Louis began tattooing Harry’s forearm with their design. This time Harry is seated in a chair with his arm resting on a padded stand making it easy for Louis to access it and keep it steady.

“Lou, could you do me a favor?” Harry asks quietly.

Louis pauses with his gun above Harry’s arm. “Mhmm”

“Could you up, pick up my hair? It’s getting warm.” He offers his free wrist where he’s wearing an orange band that Louis hadn’t even realized was a hair tie.

It would be easier for Harry to do it himself Louis thinks to himself because he has to set his gun down and remove his gloves before he can even attempt anything. He doesn’t offer any resistance though, and goes to stand behind Harry. Louis’s seen his little sisters throw their long hair up into effortless buns but he can’t say he’s ever tried it himself. His own hair has never been long enough.

“Sorry!” Louis just stuck a finger into Harry’s ear by accident. Getting all of Harry’s thick hair into his hands whilst simultaneously trying to wrap the hair tie around it is much more difficult than Louis anticipated. He bites his tongue to keep from telling Harry something he doesn’t mean like he has too much hair.

“Ha!” Louis exclaims when he’s conquered Harry’s hair. The bun is lopsided, sitting to the left of the center of Harry’s head and there’s a stray strand that didn’t make it inside the bun. Louis considers fixing it momentarily but instead goes back to his seat.

“Thanks Lou!” Harry’s left cheek dimples adorably.

A little while later they’re interrupted by the piercing screams of someone who sounds like they’re being murdered.

“What the _fuck_ is going on!?” He calls as he sets down his tattoo gun and he and Harry get up to investigate.

“What the bloody hell. I barely touched him.” Zayn’s voice betrays a sense of panic that’s rare for him. It takes a lot to get him shaken.

The first thing that draws Louis’ attention when he reaches Zayn and the source of the yelling is Niall. Niall’s face is paler than normal and he’s clutching his shoulder in apparent agony.

“Are you okay!?” Harry is instantly by Niall’s side.

Louis gives Zayn a look, silently asking him what happened.

“Everything was good. Chose ‘im a design and what not. Just followed the usual routine. Got the stencil on, he okayed everything!” Zayn gesticulates towards the clipboard sitting on the table.

“Then the second I turned the gun on he started looking ill. He insisted he was fine so I kept on.” He rubs a hand over his face and continues “The second the needle broke his skin he had some sort of panic attack. Smacked the gun right outta me hand and started screaming bloody murder.” Telling his story has done nothing to settle his nerves.

Louis has had people complain, cry and freak out during a session but usually after he’s begun to work not the second a needle touches their skin. Unless Niall is scared of needles which could explain the situation. Why would he try and get a tattoo then?

He voices these thoughts out loud earning him a glare from Harry who’s sat with an arm wrapped comfortingly around Niall.

Seemingly calm now, Niall’s the one to answer Louis. “I honestly thought I could do it. Sorry for the trouble mate.” He laughs awkwardly “I hope I didn’t break anything.” Louis thinks he must imagine a blush forming on Niall’s cheeks as he makes eye contact with Zayn. “Can we go Haz?”

“Umm,” Harry looks to Louis for approval. He wants to let Harry leave but he also was in the middle of working on the mermaid and he really doesn’t want to leave her half done. If he doesn’t finish now, they’ll have to wait for the skin to fully heal before he can finish.

Harry understands the problem and Niall agrees to just go home and wait there for Harry who promises to come as soon as he can.

“Uh-” Zayn clears his throat “I can walk you home Niall.” He smiles sheepishly “It’s the least I can do for your shit experience.”

Harry looks at Niall who seems like he’s preparing to decline and whispers something Louis doesn’t hear into his ear.

“Sure, yeah thanks.” Harry gives him one more squeeze and follows the two to the door seeing them off.

Louis wants to talk to Zayn about what happened but has to put it off until he gets home. After all of the commotion, they return to Louis’ room for a relatively uneventful end to the evening.

***

“He’s not even that tall.” Louis mumbles to himself where he’s sat at the counter nursing a half empty mug. He’s exiled himself to this seat because no way was is he going to stand around exchanging false pleasantries with _Jeff_. This is the second time they’ve met and he barely contained himself from calling him a tosser to his face the first time.

Harry shows nothing short of adoration for his friend. Louis tells himself that Harry doesn’t treat him the same way and that he’s different but it’s difficult to convince yourself of that when Harry is laughing, his face happy and bright and playfully smacking Jeff in the arm.

He might be full out glaring by the time Harry is showing Jeff his latest tattoo and talking animatedly. That’s Louis’ work anyways why is Jeff touching it. Louis shakes his head to try and get rid of the possessive thoughts starting to form because Harry isn’t his in any way nor should he be anybody’s, Harry is just Harry.

At least Harry can’t show off his chest and butterfly at work. He’s limited by the modest black shirt employees wear.

“You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” Niall cackles and walks away before Louis can retort. He sees Louis flash him his middle finger and laughs even harder.

“Louis!” Harry’s voice calls exasperatedly. “There are kids here.” And there are a couple of young girls seated with their mums but it’s not like they were looking at Louis. How did Harry even catch him? Wasn’t he immersed in conversation with his pal?

“What? Wasn’t doing anything.” Louis shrugs innocently. Niall deserved it. Louis won't be getting wrinkles on his handsome face anytime soon thank you.

Harry accepts the obvious lie. “Why are you all the way over there anyways?”

Because he doesn’t want to be near Jeff. He takes a slow sip of his tea and settles for “Rude to block the till Harold.” He pointedly looks at Jeff. Harry is supposed to be working not chatting up his friends. Unless they’re Louis, in that case it's totally fine.

Jeff seems to think that Louis’ response was an invitation to sit with him and proceeds to do so much to Louis’ disdain. Harry follows and comes to stand behind the counter next to them.

“It’s a slow day, Lou. Jeff and I were thinking of grabbing lunch soon. I have my lunch break.” He smiles at Louis “If you want to join?”

Louis doesn’t.

“No. Thanks.” He tries to keep his voice neutral.

Harry looks disappointed “Aren’t you off today? We made plans to hang out after my shift too. Just the two of us?”

Shit. Louis forgot about that. He’d been looking forward to it for a few days now. Louis was supposed to take Harry to his favorite record shop and spend the evening wandering around London.

“Oh uh, yeah. Zayn just texted me though.” He’s not the greatest when put on the spot like this because he doesn’t want to lie to Harry. He also doesn’t want to spend an hour in a booth with him and Jeff laughing at their inside jokes. “An emergency or something.”

This news changes Harry’s expression from disappointed to concerned. “Is Zayn ill?”

Louis is just about to continue digging himself into a hole when Niall interjects. “Zayn? I just talked to him.”

_Crap. Crap. Crap._ is the mantra that runs through Louis’ mind. It’s just his luck that he can’t even lie successfully. Should’ve picked a friend Niall and Harry have not met.

“Zayn and I are meeting at Nando’s as soon as me shift’s over.”

Zayn hadn’t mentioned this date. Is it a date? Zayn is very evasive when it comes to questions regarding Niall lately. Louis doesn’t even fully understand how they became friends or when they progressed to going out together. Niall had gone to see Zayn a few days after his freak out during their tattoo session with brownies. Louis strongly suspected they were baked by Harry but neither would admit to this. Regardless, ever since that disastrous tattoo session Niall and Zayn have been friends or perhaps something more, Louis isn’t sure.

“Are you now?” Louis shrugs “He didn’t mention it. Probably having a fashion crisis then.”

_Smooth, Tomlinson._ This is a plausible save though. “He acts all tough, but really he cares about his appearance more than Harry.” Louis jokes.

Niall lets out a loud laugh, "Really? That's hard to believe. No one takes longer than Rapunzel over here."

“Heyyy!” Harry drags out at the friendly jab. He throws Niall under the bus. “Niall takes longer than me on most days and his hair isn’t even naturally that color.” He puts emphasis on the word even.

“It’s not a competition guys.” Jeff supplies to the conversation.

Louis bites his tongue to keep himself from giving Jeff a lesson on banter.

***

Louis can't believe that he's found himself in this situation. He tried to get out of it, he really did. Even attempted to fake sick, pulling out all his best tricks.

Nevertheless he finds himself heading straight for the bar when he arrives with Zayn at the nightclub. There’s no way in hell he will make it through the night without the aide of alcohol coursing through his blood. He honestly wasn’t planning on showing up. Had zero desire to do so.

It’s Jeff’s birthday and his apparently well connected father had pulled some strings to get them VIP service and access to one of London’s finest clubs for the occasion. It’s not even a special birthday Louis had internally grumbled. The guy’s old. Well not old but older than Harry. Louis still doesn’t even understand how the two had met and become friends. He might wish fairly regularly that Jeff will be sent back to where he belongs, back to America.

Harry had resorted to begging to get him to initially agree. Then when Louis feigned sickness earlier in the morning Harry was offering up a chicken soup remedy and even insisted on coming over to his flat so he could 'make sure that he's resting properly.' So of course Louis eventually relented. Nobody could be capable of resisting the pink pout of Harry’s lips or his big, green puppy dog eyes.

After finally agreeing Louis figured he could easily tell Harry he went and never found him in the crowded club.

However, this plan fell through when Zayn threatened to shave off one of Louis' eyebrow in his sleep if he didn’t attend. Louis knew from experience that Zayn was in no way bluffing. A young Louis had learned the hard way what an eyebrow pencil was and how to use it.

“Can I get two shots of tequila?” Louis asks when he’s gotten the closest bartender’s attention. He hates the taste of tequila but it hits him harder and faster than any other liquor. Today he’s drinking for the effect not the taste.

When the bartender slides him his two shot glasses and two wedges of lime Louis turns towards Zayn “Ready?” Zayn, it turns out is no where to be seen. He’s disappeared from where he last was behind Louis’ shoulder. He’s gonna get murdered when Louis gets his hands on him.

Well all the more alcohol for Louis then. He takes both shots in succession grimacing each time the tequila hits his tongue and burns on the way down his esophagus. He’s going to need more than two shots to hit a good level of intoxication but he figures he’ll find Zayn first or maybe Niall. Even Liam would do. He doesn’t like drinking alone.

The music is so loud he can barely hear himself think but he heads towards the stairs which he thinks might lead to the VIP section. The bald guy at the foot of the steps stops him with a buff arm.

“Where do you think your going?” The guy asks Louis gruffly.

“To meet my mates, _pal_.” Louis responds with contempt. Just because Louis isn’t dressed as lavishly as some of the twats in the club doesn’t mean he doesn’t belong in the VIP section. Black jeans and a nice t-shirt is about as dressed up as Louis gets for going out.

“Well, no stamp or wristband? No entry _pal_.” The security guard throws back.

Louis is saved from an argument and possibly getting kicked out by Harry. Of course. Louis wasn’t even looking for him. “Louis!” He calls excitedly from the top of the stairs. He impressively manages to reach the bottom without so much as a stumble and throws himself at Louis causing him to take a step back from the added weight. “You made it!” He says it like he expected Louis to bail which isn’t uncalled for.

The security guard eyes Louis as Harry drags him up the stairs but doesn’t stop him. Harry doesn’t let go of Louis’ wrist even once they’ve reached their destination. Louis doesn’t recognize most of the people gathered around.

“Hey guys! This is Louis.” Harry introduces him to the nearest cluster of people. Louis can’t help but feel out of place in this group of people, they’re all dressed to the nines. He pulls at the hem of his shirt. He’s gonna need a few more drinks.

“Harry!” Jeff yells to be heard over the other loud voices and music. Harry leans down to whisper-yell into Louis’ ear that he’ll be right back.

Not wanting to stand around by himself like a knob, Louis goes looking for Zayn. He finds him and promptly turns around without getting his attention. Seated on a couch in the corner is Zayn - he’d recognize the tattoos anywhere - even with the blonde straddling his lap blocking most of him from Louis’ sight. After two steps Louis freezes and then looks back at where Zayn was. _Holy fuck_. Yup. That is _definitely_ Niall snogging Zayn.

Louis can’t believe Zayn and Niall are a thing and Zayn hasn’t said one word about it to Louis. Louis, who is his best friend he shares everything with. He grabs a random glass from a worker walking around with a tray and downs it. It tastes like some mix containing vodka but he doesn’t care. He can see Harry from where he is still talking to Jeff with some girl he’s never seen before.

He watches as the girl laughs at something one of them said then proceeds to stand between Harry and Jeff and take a selfie. Louis contemplates what he should do. He doesn’t want to stay and socialize with a bunch of people he doesn’t know. It looks like Harry plans on being stuck next to Jeff’s side for the remainder of the evening and his best friend is busy sucking face. So Louis decides to go dance. Dancing is one thing he can get lost in.

He makes his way back downstairs, past the angry, bald security guard and towards the throng of people on the dance floor. He stops for another drink before pushing his way towards the center of the dance floor. He let’s the bass thrum over his body as he sways to the beat of whatever music the DJ is playing.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been dancing by himself before he feels the weight of warm hands on his waist. Not turning around to look at whoever’s behind him he continues his movements - now moving in time with the guy behind him. The hands on his waist eventually pull Louis closer so that he’s flush against the guy’s front. Their dancing probably doesn’t count as dancing anymore when they’re grinding and Louis can feel the guy has grown hard.

“Let me buy you a drink?” The voice in his ear is gruff.

Louis turns to look at him and nods. The guy is an inch or two taller than Louis. He’s got hair so dark it’s almost black and a beard Louis can’t say he’s a fan of. He’s all wrong and nothing like Harry. Harry can’t even grow facial hair. This guy’s hair doesn’t look soft and curly the way Harry’s does either.

The guy leads him towards the bar and orders him without asking Louis what he even wants. Louis hasn’t reached full on drunk yet but he feels the buzz in his head from the alcohol he’s already consumed. He downs the shot glass of what tastes like Fireball in a quick gulp. He’s mixing alcohol which is never a good idea, but that doesn’t stop him from taking a second shot of the flavored whiskey. He might regret this in the morning but it's too late to turn back.

He lets himself be pulled back towards the dance floor by this guy who’s name he still doesn’t know. At least he thinks that’s where they’re going. Instead he ends up pressed against a wall. And woah, okay.

Louis doesn’t like the scratchy feel of this guy’s beard on his face and he kisses like a slobbery dog. Without even asking for permission he shoves his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis doesn’t push him away completely but he pulls his face away letting his head tip back to rest against the hard surface of the wall behind him. He's definitely feeling the alcohol taking it's effect now. The guy takes this as an open invitation to attack Louis’ neck.

Louis mind is growing increasingly fuzzy and his senses are dulled but he can feel the pressure on his skin from the bruise being coaxed out of it. Louis isn't sure if he likes where this is going. He fancies Harry not this handsy guy rubbing his clammy hands along his waist, under his shirt. Louis' mind is a mess, his thoughts ranging from _Harry, Harry, Harry, where's Harry?_ And thoughts of Harry and Jeff. _They're probably doing the same thing upstairs right now_. Louis huffs out and grabs the random bloke closer, he decides to let the guy carry on for a couple minutes which end up feeling like a lifetime in his state before he places both palms in front of himself and shoves as hard as he can. The guy stumbles backwards from the unexpected force. He shakes his head and moves back in on Louis. The guy’s movements are clumsy, probably drunker than Louis feels.

“What the fuck is your problem? Don't touch me you arsehole!” Louis yells at him. He’s louder than he thinks he is and the couple next to them pull apart to stare.

The guy says something to him that Louis doesn’t hear or understand. Louis just continues cursing out the guy, _what the fuck are you gonna do about it pal?_ and shoves him again. He’s managed to get the attention of the people around them which he uses to his advantage. He stomps past the guy banging shoulders with him roughly as he leaves, trusting that the guy won’t cause a larger scene.

Louis is still muttering to himself about dickheads who can’t even kiss well while he finds himself another drink. He’s lost count of how many he’s had or how long it’s been since he’s seen his friends. He should probably look for them.

He’s surprised when he sees Harry. At least he thinks it’s Harry. The tight black pants and shiny boots look like something Harry would wear. He can’t see his face so he grabs his arm, turning him around. _Yes!_ It is Harry. Louis feels his heart lift happily at the unabashed, dimpled smile Harry gives him.

“Louis! I’ve been looking for you.” Harry says loudly into his ear. Louis doubts it. Jeff who was with Harry when Louis grabbed him, nods at Harry and gestures towards where he’s headed, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

Harry's face is a bit flushed. He pulls Louis, who goes willingly, to dance. They move together, slotted front to front. It’s too loud for proper conversation so they mostly just smile at each other. Louis’ smile is dopey and his eyes are hooded from the alcohol he’s consumed and the arousal he feels pressed up against Harry.

The feeling is completely different from earlier. Every inch of his body feels alive and it's like the rest of the crowd around them has melted away. Harry’s hands are politely planted on the smallest part of Louis’ waist. It’s nice how Louis fits perfectly against Harry’s wider frame.

Louis is lost in the smell of Harry and lowered inhibitions which might contribute to his following actions. He slides his hands down Harry’s back before they reach his ass. There he pauses, giving a hard squeeze. Harry’s eyes widen comically but he doesn’t act to stop Louis. If anything, he closes the tiny amount of distance that stands between them and his eyes darken with what Louis hopes is desire.

In the moment Louis doesn’t know who initiates it but suddenly he’s connected with Harry in the sweetest, most mind blowing kiss he’s ever experienced. And it’s not the alcohol talking. Louis is on the tippy toes of his vans, arms wrapped around Harry’s neck. While Harry uses his leverage to dictate the pace of the kiss.

Louis’ thankful for the volume in the club that muffles the moan he lets slip when Harry’s tongue flits against his lower lip asking for permission to deepen their kiss. What started off as slow and sweet quickly progresses to heated and desperate.

When he’s at a loss for breath, he breaks the kiss. Without the pleasure of Harry’s plump lips against his own thoughts begin to rush into his head. _No, no, no. Fuck. Harry. Jeff. No._

“What the fuck was that??” Louis practically growls at Harry. How dare he kiss Louis like that when he’s not his? How dare he kiss Louis when his little pal Jeff is nearby?

“I can’t believe you did that Harold!” Louis is one hundred percent the innocent party here.

Harry for his part just looks hurt and confused by Louis’ yelling at him. Louis has never yelled at him. He’s seen the full extent of Louis’ sass and anger but never towards him.

“You can’t just run around kissing whoever you want.” He seems to then notice he’s still wrapped in Harry’s arms making him irrationally more upset. “We’re supposed to be friends Harry. Friends don’t kiss each other.”

Harry is watching Louis blankly now but there’s no way he doesn’t hear what Louis’ saying given how impossibly loud Louis is.

“ _Friends_ don’t touch like that.” Louis rolls on increasing the distance between them “What the fuck is your problem?” Louis would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit just how much he wanted to kiss Harry. Harry is lovely, sweet, funny, and drop dead gorgeous. But he wouldn’t let himself be Harry’s second choice or his lover or something on the side.

“Louis, you’re drunk.” Harry says sternly trying to take hold of his hands, which Louis resists.

He is most definitely intoxicated but that doesn’t change anything, in his opinion. “I’m not Harold. Leave me alone.”

“C’mon Lou, I’ll take you home.” Harry pleads.

Louis is annoyed that Harry hasn’t properly reacted to his words. He continues saying things he doesn’t actually mean. “I’m not going anywhere with you. Why don’t you go back to your fucking friends? I was having a great time tonight 'til you ruined it with your horrible dancing and sloppy kiss.” He's lying. Louis knows he's lying. It's just that he can't stop his thoughts from swarming his head, and his word vomit is just spewing everywhere at this point.

He’s just upset that his first kiss with Harry happened in a nightclub when Harry had been glued to Jeff’s side only minutes beforehand. He’d imagined a much more romantic setting with them both confessing feelings for each other.

Louis’ heart hurts when he sees Harry’s eyes get watery.

“Yeah, I see that.” Harry says bitterly pushing a finger into the bruise on Louis’ neck.  
Louis watches Harry rush away from him. _Probably back to Jeff_ he thinks bitterly. He already feels the guilt eating away at him for everything mean he said to Harry.

***

The sun is shining brightly through Louis’ window which is just Louis’ luck that today isn’t gloomy and cloudy the way it stereotypically is in London. He groans when he tries to lift his head to look for his phone. His head is pounding more than it has in ages and his throat feels like sandpaper. He’s naked other than the sweaty t-shirt that’s still clinging to his body. He tries to remember getting home but draws a blank. At least he doesn’t smell like vomit.

He lies in bed until he can’t take the pounding and forces himself up and towards the bathroom. Louis feels instantly better when he splashes his face with water and rinses his mouth out. Not wanting to walk all the way to the kitchen for a proper glass, he settles for cupping water in his hands to drink. After taking two paracetamol from the medicine cabinet he gets himself into the shower.

As the cool water washes over him he tries to think back to the previous night. He clearly remembers being unhappy watching Harry and Jeff. But things start to get a tad hazy after he left the company of the bearded bloke.

He shudders at the memory of kissing Harry. The kiss could’ve lasted ten seconds or ten minutes he can’t be sure of much other than how amazing it was. He’s never had a kiss that intoxicating he thinks, no pun intended. He struggles to remember what happened after the kiss but no memories are recalled. The thought makes him uncomfortable. What happened? Did Harry and him go further? Was he the one to bring Louis home? Was he cheating on Jeff? He doesn’t want to think about Jeff.

He can’t help but worry that things will be awkward and strained with Harry now. You don’t kiss your friends right? He really wishes he knew who initiated the kiss. He doesn’t know whether to feel guilty or indignant. The thought eats at him as he stands in the shower until the water runs cold.

Harry made plans to meet Louis at the tattoo shop after his shift in the late afternoon but Louis can’t imagine having to wait that long to find out where he stands with Harry. Despite the hangover that continues to cause a dull throbbing in his head, he decides to go find Harry. He’s working and won’t be able to avoid Louis if he confronts him.

From the floor, Louis picks up a tank he wore a few days ago and pulls it over himself along with the first pair of grey sweats he gets his hands on. There’s no time for trying to look presentable.

***

Louis obsesses the entire walk towards the coffee shop over how their relationship may have changed. He wishes it were for the better but he’s certain he fucked up. He can’t remember the specifics of what he’d said but the image he managed to recall of a wet eyed Harry is burned into his mind. The thought that he hurt Harry makes his stomach feel queasy. However, the thought that Harry might have kissed him while involved with another man balances the feelings of guilt. What he needs to do is to find out exactly what happened so he can understand how he should be feeling.

As he approaches the shop he takes notice of the easel that always sits propped by the door. The chalkboard design rarely changes over the weekend, but today it’s blank except for the sloppily written ‘ _Feeling Bitter?_ ’ drawn in blue chalk above the outline of a coffee cup. The last time he’d seen it, the sign had read ‘ _Come get Purr’ked Up_!’ with a drawing of a cat holding a steaming mug.

Inside, Harry is alone behind the counter. This is good because they can get straight to the point or it could be bad because there’s no one else to diffuse any possible tension. Niall is great at making an awkward situation seem better. Even Liam would help. He’s always trying to be a peacekeeper amongst his friends.

Harry shows no sign of noticing Louis has entered which is unusual because he typically has a creepy sixth sense alerting him when Louis is around.

He makes it all the way to the counter without any acknowledgment. Once there he clears his throat loudly. “Hey H.” He says with more confidence than he feels.

Harry doesn’t respond. He merely grabs a rag from his back pocket and wipes a counter that looks perfectly clean to Louis.

Maybe he didn’t hear him so Louis says “All right?” significantly louder than his first greeting. Harry looks at him now - gaze hard.

“Can I get you something?” His voice is more monotone than normal and he refuses to make any further eye contact.

“Just the usual, H.” Louis says trying to sound like he’s not upset Harry is acting weird. Maybe if he seems normal, Harry will take his lead. He’d much rather maintain a friendship with Harry than lose him completely because of one drunken kiss.

“Sorry. There’s no ‘ _usual_ ’ on our menu.” Harry points at the chalkboard signs behind him “feel free to read though.”

Louis isn’t sure how to deal with Harry being snippy like this.

“Is something wrong?” He asks genuinely wanting a truthful response. Silence is the only thing Harry gives him. “You know what I always get. Yorkshire tea, strong, not sweet. I think you use a little bit of creamer? You’ve always refused to tell me what your secret ingredient is.”

Harry takes the smallest cup without asking Louis what size he’d like and says “That’ll be four pounds.”

So not only is Harry asking him to pay for the first time since they’ve met each other, but he’s also overcharging him too. There’s only so much Louis can take before his patience threatens to wear thin, even with Harry.

He hands Harry his debit card and tries once again to start conversation “So how are you feeling? I’ve got a killer hangover. Reckon a cuppa should help.”

“Mhm,” Harry hums while preparing Louis’ drink. Louis will take it over complete silence.

“Think I was drunker than I realized,” He says offhandedly “wanted to come see you. Make sure I didn’t make a fool of myself or do anything I should be regretting?” He wants Harry to say something about what happened without having to flat out ask him about the meaning of the kiss.

“You were wasted.” Harry mutters in a tone Louis can’t read.

“Just one too many drink ya know?” He shrugs “I remember almost the entire night though.”

At this, Harry once again looks at him without making full eye contact. “Then why would you think I want anything to do with you right now?” His eyebrows furrow as if he’s said more than he planned by breaking his silence on the subject.

So Harry is definitely upset about the kiss. Louis had worked himself to expect this reaction but it still hurts. Harry and him were friends, are friends? And Louis wishes they could be more.

“I’m sorry H. I’m truly sorry.” He isn’t entirely sure what he’s apologizing for but he wants to wipe the frown from Harry’s face.

Harry calls him out his shit apology “And what exactly are you apologizing for Louis?” For once Louis doesn’t like the sound of his name falling off of Harry’s tongue.

“You know,” Louis gestures with his hands “for everything that happened.”

Harry shakes his head and laughs humorlessly “Can’t believe you don’t even remember how much of a dick you were.”

Louis bristles because Harry has been pushing his buttons this entire time. He’s being cold and Louis just wanted to avoid things being awkward between the two of them. And Harry has no right to be this angry, anyways, because as they say, it takes two to tango and Louis distinctly recalls Harry kissing him back just as eagerly. He apologized so if Harry was offended then he should just accept the apology so they can move on.

“Who’s the one being a dick now?” He asks bitterly. Harry’s being unfair. Now Louis doesn’t even feel guilty that it was Jeff’s birthday yesterday. “I regret nothing except hurting your feelings for which I’m sorry. If you can’t accept that then it's your loss.”

Harry hands him his tea in a paper to-go cup. So he doesn’t want Louis to stay like he usually does. Fine. Absolutely fine.

“Yeah I can see that.” Harry gestures towards Louis’ neck. “Thanks for stopping by The Family Coffee Shop.” Harry dismisses him.

Louis doesn’t realize what Harry was gesturing towards until he puts a hand to his neck and feels its sore when he pushes down. He’d forgotten about the nameless bloke sucking on his neck like a vampire. The tank he’d chosen to wear does nothing to cover the mark leaving the love bite on full display. Great.

Given that Harry has gotten as far away from him as possible and has made himself busy reorganizing cups, Louis takes it as his cue to leave. The woman seated nearest to him is staring at him like she was listening in on his entire exchange with Harry. He glares at her and makes his way out the shop letting the door slam loudly behind him.

***

Louis headed to the tattoo shop even though he had plenty of time before he needed to be at work. He let himself in and planted himself at his desk going over everything Harry said. It was obvious he was mad at Louis. And Louis was justifiably pissed off too. Harry had purposely fucked up his tea and you just don’t mess with a man’s cuppa in the morning. Whatever Harry made him tasted like overly sweetened grass.

By the time Zayn turns up for work, Louis has cycled back and forth from guilt to anger several times. He’s settled on the general feeling of distress. He’s partway through drawing a rose that he thinks would look beautiful on Harry. Roses are pretty just like Harry. And they’re soft. Harry’s got soft hair. He might be going crazy.

“Hey.” Zayn greets him with more enthusiasm than typical. He looks happy. Louis would bet anything it has to do with the saliva swapping he witnessed with Niall. At least that was early in the night before his memories were compromised by alcohol.

“Someone’s chipper this morning.” He says sourly.

Zayn laughs at him. “Someone looks like they had a bit too much fun last night.” He points out Louis’ love bite.

Dammit. He really should find a sweater to cover it up.

“Did you finally make a move on Harry?” Zayn asks hopefully.

Zayn’s own happiness must occlude him from reading Louis’ sour mood.

“I’m pretty sure he broke up with me.” Louis says dramatically.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You can’t break up when you weren’t even together.”

“Well he wants nothing to do with me so I see no difference. You should’ve seen him Z, he was like an angry kitten. I didn’t know he was capable of being that mean.” Louis has never seen Harry lose his temper even with the rudest of customers.

Surprise is evident on Zayn’s face. “What happened!?”

Louis recounts for him what he remembers from the night before and what happened that morning in careful detail.

Zayn shakes his head at Louis. “Let me get this straight. You made out with a random bloke, let him mark you, then went looking for Harry and kissed him too. What’d you expect when he noticed?”

When it’s put that way it sounds bad but Louis didn’t even initiate the kiss with Harry! At least he’s unsure.

“He’s not innocent. He was hanging all over Jeff minutes before it all.”

“So? They’re friends. It was his birthday. Not like you saw them going at it did ya?”

Zayn makes a valid point but that doesn’t change all the other times he’s seen them laughing at their inside jokes and touching each other all and generally acting all coupley. “No but they’re definitely dating haven’t you seen them together it’s disgusting!”

Louis watches Zayn as he thinks back to all the times they’ve hung out as a group with Jeff around. “I don’t think they’re together Louis..” He tells Louis uncertainly.

He’s wrong. Jeff and Harry are dating or casually seeing each other or something. Just last week they were at Harry and Niall’s apartment and Harry had spoon fed Jeff pudding from his own bowl. Sharing utensils is intimate right?

“I know I wasn’t very nice to him at first, but Harry’s a good guy.” Zayn tells him “You should talk to him again. Clear things up about Jeff and whatnot.”

Louis groans exaggeratedly. He was so sure Jeff and Harry are seeing each other. Now Zayn has him confused. Has he just assumed incorrectly? But no. He’s seen first hand them being cuddly and affectionate.

Although the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes how similar Harry and him behave towards each other. Harry has been quite affectionate with him too since they’ve gotten close. Harry curls up next to him when they watch movies and let’s Louis run his hands through his soft hair. He’s even kissed Louis on the cheek more times than he can count.

Despite the doubts raised by Zayn, he remains convinced that Jeff and Harry are indeed dating. If not, why had Harry not made a move? Was Louis that undesirable? He thinks he’s clearly made it obvious how much he likes Harry. Unlike Harry, he doesn’t go around being affectionate and touchy with his friends, except maybe Zayn on occasion. But Zayn is like a brother. It’s normal to love and hug your brother.

Maybe if he lets Harry cool down, his baby deer nature will emerge so they can have an actual conversation.

***

“I swear on Niall’s life, if he gives me one more fucking cup of random shit I didn’t even order I will climb over that counter and pull his hair. Or like spill the drink all over those suede boots he fucking loves so much.”

“Hey,” Zayn drawls out in response, “swear on something that’s yours.”

Niall and Zayn had dragged Louis out on what they insisted was not one of their dates. They are mini golfing, per Niall’s instance. They’d made it to the ninth hole before the topic of Harry had been brought up.

Louis has visited The Family Coffee Shop three times in the past week in an attempt to maintain his usual routine and keep Harry in his life. Niall and Harry’s other co-workers refuse to serve Louis, forcing Harry to do it himself. Niall always smiles at him creepily as if sending him encouraging vibes.

He’s getting tired of trying his drink and experiencing the bitter taste of coffee or some other type of tea he didn’t ask for. He figures next time the smart thing to do would be to not bother ordering a drink unless someone else takes pity on him and offers to prepare his order.

The chalkboard outside that morning had read ‘Don’t even _chai_ ’. Louis should’ve taken its advice and not tried. Chai doesn’t even sound that much like try. Harry, who he’s sure is to blame for the writing, should be the one giving up on his shitty puns and play on words.

Harry has maintained an icy, professional persona towards Louis each time they’ve interacted. Louis’s inclined to quit trying already because he has pride and dignity. He’s not going to grovel for someone who won’t even give him a chance to explain himself.

“I’m telling you Louis,” Niall talks as he takes a swing of his small club, “H has been my best friend for ages.” He sinks the neon orange ball in one shot. “He doesn’t have one mean bone in his body. I give him a few more days max before the guilt eats him alive.”

Niall seems confident but Louis feels like he’s made no progress with Harry.

Laughing Niall tells him “Don’t give me that look! I kid you not he’s baked at least two dozen of those little vanilla scones you love.” Niall rubs Zayn’s lower back when he sends his yellow ball over the edge of the hole, out of reach. “He says it's just ‘cause he likes ‘em but he doesn’t even touch ‘em.”

Zayn moves out of the way so Louis can make a piss poor attempt at taking a shot. He’s good at a lot of ball games but golf is not one.

“See Louis, what have I been telling you? Everything will work out the kid’s as gone for you as you are for him.”

Louis refuses to accept this unless Harry tells or shows him otherwise. “You guys are forgetting about Jeff.” He says the name with displeasure.

Niall looks at him befuddled “What’s Jeff got to do with anything mate?”

“He’s his fucking boyfriend!” He says exasperated at both the thought and at missing the hole by three inches. He has yet to complete a hole under par.

“Jeff and H are close but you should really talk to Harry about this.”

Louis laughs dryly “I’ve been trying!”

When Zayn finally sinks his new golf ball into the hole they carry on, agreeing to not talk about Louis’ problem any further. Louis feels irrationally jealous of the easy way Niall and Zayn exchange gentle touches and encouragements.

***

Today is the day. He’s been feeling jittery, anticipating his final attempt to fix things with Harry. He didn’t go see Harry in the morning like he usually does. He’s waiting for the end of the day. Niall helpfully told him Harry was closing by himself so there would be no one else he could deflect to if he wants to avoid Louis. Once and for all they’ll be alone.

Louis has begun pacing, much to Zayn’s annoyance. The Family Coffee Shop officially serves its last customer at 11:00 pm. It’s currently 10:50 and it’ll only take him a couple minutes to walk there.

“Don’t forget that Lou.” Zayn says pointing at the frame that’s propped against the wall nearest him.  
The previous day, Louis busied himself with cleaning his desk properly for the first time in years. He’d been driving himself mad drawing things that reminded him of Harry or that would look good on him. He had to stop himself when he’d draw a dagger that perfectly aligned with the rose he’d made with Harry in mind.

Whilst sorting papers in a keep or toss pile, he’d stumbled across an old sketch Harry would love. And he placed the sketch in frame he’d stolen from the waiting area up front.

“Pray for my survival Zayn.” Louis says mock solemnly.

Zayn laughs “I think Harry’s the one who’s gonna need the prayers if things don’t work out.”

“Ha. Ha.” Louis deadpans. “See ya later.”

“Good luck.” Zayn wishes him. He adds as Louis is almost out the door, “Don’t come home too early, Niall and I have plans.”

***

The lights are dimmed in the coffee shop and Louis can see Harry mopping while Niall is sat on the counter watching. They seem to be mid conversation. Louis isn’t being creepy by standing outside and watching. He’s just bracing himself.

He looks for the easel he’s grown accustomed to having passive aggressive messages from Harry throughout the week. It hasn’t been put away for the night yet. He’s not surprised to see that there’s a new drawing of a triangle that might actually be a scone with ‘Feeling scorned?’ written in cursive across the top.

For whatever reason, this pushes Louis over the edge. “You have some nerve Harry Styles.” He calls storming into the shop. Thankfully Niall’s left the door unlocked for him. He wishes Harry’s name was actually Harold so he’d have an ominous full name to use. The name Harry isn’t at all threatening.

Harry looks completely aghast at Louis’ entry. Niall, on the other hand, looks delighted. “All right boys, looks like me cue to head out!” If looks could kill, Niall would be ten feet down in a wooden coffin.

Harry has no time to stop Niall from leaving them alone because he quickly scurries out the shop.  
There’s a pregnant silence that lasts about thirty seconds before Louis bursts out, “I’m tired of you and your fucking attitude.” Louis loses no momentum as he pushes on “And you have no right to act like I’m the one who rejected you! Why are you so damn offended?” Harry can’t pretend he’s the victim in this situation. If anyone’s the victim, it’s Louis. Louis’s the only one who’s even made any effort to try and fix their friendship.

“I don’t have a _fucking_ attitude Louis” Harry practically spits, his face flushing from anger.  
Louis laughs sarcastically, “Right. And I’m the Duke of Cambridge.”

“ _No_ , you don’t have enough class to be a Duke.”

Louis’ eyes flash “Stop being a fucking arsehole and tell me what you want. Tell me why you’re so pissed ‘cause I’d love to be filled in.” He says truthfully “From where I’m standing, we shared one drunken snog and you act like I murdered your kitten.”

“As if I’d let you near my kitten.” Harry is losing steam it seems. He doesn’t even have a cat of his own. He glares at Louis for another second before adding. “And if you must know I’m pissed ‘cause you’re such a slag.”

That hits Louis like a slap in the face or a bucket of ice water. Did Harry just call him a slag? It’s been months since Louis’s been on a date, let alone slept with anyone. Harry’s crossed a line Louis doesn’t think he can come back from.

“You know what H? You’re not even fucking worth it.” He sets the frame he’d been clenching in his hand on the nearest table. He doesn’t want it. Harry can do what he wants with it but Louis isn’t gonna stand around taking unnecessary shit from someone he cares about. “Wish Jeff luck from me, god knows he needs it having to put up with you.”

He planned a graceful exit but balks when the door to the coffee shop won’t budge. He momentarily wonders if he’s in some sort of movie because cliché things like this don’t happen in real life. He’s locked inside with Harry.

The chalkboard outside has been turned to face into the shop and the previous writing has been half erased replaced with ‘Sort Your Shit Out! Freedom may come tomorrow~’

“This can’t be happening” he mumbles to himself pulling on the door handle one last time.

“What is it?” Harry asks coming closer to Louis. He must really want Louis gone as soon as possible.

Louis ignores Harry, opting for sliding to the ground with his back against the glass door. He puts his head on his knees. All he wants is to go home, curl up in bed and eat some Domino’s and get over Harry once and for all. Harry went too far calling him a slag. One love bite from a random bloke doesn’t make you easy. It’s not like he followed the guy to the loo or home. And all him and Harry had done was swap spit and feel each other up a bit in the middle of the dance floor. Neither was a crime worthy of the week of stony silence he’s received.

They remain in silence with Louis refusing to try and talk to Harry anymore. Harry stays quiet as he finishes the mopping Louis interrupted earlier on autopilot.

After what feels like hours, but has probably only been twenty minutes Harry says “I’m sorry.” So quietly that Louis almost misses it.

He looks up to see Harry hovering a few feet away from him. His lip is red from where he’s been worrying it like he’s been working out how to address Louis for a few minutes.

Louis stares blankly at him. Harry’s gonna have to try harder than that he thinks.

Harry turns so he’s looking away from Louis’ face as he explains, “I really am sorry. I was trying to be angry to cover up how I felt. That’s not fair.” He pauses “And I totally understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.”

Louis watches as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, which are clad in his favorite boots.

Now that he’s broken his silence it’s like Harry can’t help himself or keep the words from flooding out. “But, I would hate that” He rambles on. “It’s been so hard acting like I didn’t want to talk to you.” Harry runs a hand through his hair that’s slightly greasy looking from a long day at work and too many swipes of Harry’s hand. “And I did want to talk to you. I was just scared of what you’d say. You know when you don’t want to find out the truth in case your hopes get crushed by it?”

Louis knows exactly what that feels like. He doesn’t say anything. He simply raises an eyebrow.

“I talked to Niall. Well, harassed him a bunch.” Harry smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “He said I was being stupid and we should talk things out.” Louis doesn’t move as Harry continues, “And I know he threatened to handcuff us together but I didn’t think he’d actually do something crazy like this.”

“He’s probably all smug and going at it with Zayn right now.” Louis offers. He wants to save Harry from his ramblings.

“Going at what with Zayn?” Harry asks baffled his mouth turned imperceptibly downwards.

“At each other! They warned me not to come home.” He adds sorely, “Made sure I couldn’t anyways.” He still can’t believe that they had the audacity to lock him in with Harry. He’s certain that Zayn participated in the plan, the traitor.

Harry looks shocked “What!? And you’re okay with that?”

Louis snorts, “Who am I to come between true love.” He shakes his head “They’re so sweet with each other it’s disgusting. Haven’t you seen them?”

Harry’s face is a mix of confusion and shock. “They’re together? Like _make love_ together?”

“Well Harold, I don’t ask questions about their love life but if it hasn’t happened yet, tonight’s the night.” It’s nice to be able to say Harold teasingly again.

“Niall is dating Zayn? Your Zayn?” Can Harry not hear what Louis has been saying? He’s not stupid.

“Yes?” Louis shrugs “The fuckers didn’t even tell me 'til after I caught them at the club.”

Harry practically yells, “You saw that!?”

Louis doesn’t understand why Harry is acting this way. Niall’s his best friend and roommate, shouldn’t he have figured this out already? Since, they found out that Louis knew about them, the new couple had been a lot less secretive and far more open with their affection.

“I know you said I was wasted.” Louis says, recalling the first time he’d talked to Harry after that night “ _But_ , I’m not blind. And I did third-wheel one of their dates not long ago.”

Harry is still comically confused. “Do you have an open relationship?”

A relationship with who? Louis has been single for the better part of the last year. He hasn’t even slept with anyone since before meeting Harry. Who could he possibly be dating?

All of a sudden it hits him that Harry means Zayn. He thinks Zayn and him have been together. Been dating, been fucking. Thinks that Niall and Zayn were going behind his back or that they were in a non-monogamous relationship. He can’t control the laughter that erupted from his throat.

He laughs so hard that tears escape his eyes and Harry’s facial expression shifts from confused to concerned. He inches closer to Louis until he’s crouched in front of him.

“I’m sorry Lou. Can I get you anything?” He reaches out a hand towards Louis’ knee but retracts it before he's able to touch him. “I can get you tea.” He smiles guiltily “The way you like it.”

Louis knew there was no way Harry had been getting his order wrong by accident. The thought brings a flicker of anger inside him that serves to sober him up from his laughter.

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating Zayn.” He says like the thought appalls him.

Harry furrows his eyebrows “Oh. Um, sorry. Were you just friends with benefits?”

Is he dense? Louis looks at him like he’s crazy. “Zayn is my friend. Like a brother.” How Harry thought otherwise is honestly beyond him “We did kiss once out of curiosity.”

Harry looks stunned “But-” He stutters “You talk about him all the time and would tell me how much you love him!”

What does Louis have to do to convince Harry that Zayn and him have never been romantically or sexually involved?

“I say I love my sister Lottie all the time or me mate Stan from back home, but they’re family like Zayn.” He shakes his head “God H, I can’t believe you.”

“So you’re not dating Zayn?”

“I’m gonna twist your nipple.” Louis threatens making Harry cover one protectively with a hand. “You have four targets.” He adds mock seriously.

“But I just _really_ thought-” He doesn’t get to finish the sentence as he lets out a yelp because Louis has made good on his threat and twisted one of Harry’s nipples hard.

From that one squeeze, Harry’s cheeks show a faint blush and he quickly stands from his crouched position. He’s not quick enough to hide the bulge that’s emerged in his tight pants however. Presumably from his nipple being squeezed. _Oh my god_ Louis thinks like a school girl. Harry has a fetish for his nipples being played with. No wonder his tits are always on display. His abhorrence for buttons suddenly makes so much sense. It’s like Louis has seen the light of day.

“I’m gonna make you a cuppa!” Harry announces quickly, and clumsily running away from Louis.

Louis gives him a moment to adjust himself before getting up to follow him. They remain in silence until Harry hands him a mug. Louis eyes it wearily before taking a sip which thankfully is as amazing as he remembers. It’s been over a week since he’s had his proper tea.

Harry smiles at him sheepishly “Sorry for all the times I messed up your order.”

Louis hums in response reveling in the warmth and taste of his drink.

From somewhere behind the counter Harry produces a plastic container. “Aha, I knew Niall wouldn’t find them here.” He opens it revealing several scones.

Louis readily accepts one, content that he’s finally making progress with Harry. Now that the confusion about Zayn has been cleared up, Harry seems much happier.

“Sooo,” He draws out when he’s done with a scone. Harry has been creepily watching him eat without saying a word. “How’ve you been?” He doesn’t know what else to say.

“Hmm” Harry bites his lip which Louis’s noticed he has a habit doing. “Been better. I didn’t like arguing with you.” He mumbles playing with the thick ring on his middle finger.

Louis takes a breath not wanting to go off on Harry again. “I still don’t understand why you were so mad at me.” He still for the life of him can’t remember what he said to Harry after they kissed.

Harry hesitates before answering him. “You just started yelling at me for no reason when you were the one who initiated things.”

Louis chooses to take his word for it and not argue because he can’t remember clearly anyways. “Well you kissed back!”

He watches as Harry shifts from one foot to the other uncomfortably “Well, yeah.”

Well yeah? What is that supposed to even mean. Harry knew what he was doing? Jeff was a few feet away. Did he have no shame?

“I don’t know why you were so worried about Zayn and I cheating on each other when you have Jeff to think about.”

There. He’s finally voiced the question that’s been eating at him since he first heard of Jeff, albeit indirectly.

“ _Jeff?_ Jeff’s fine.” He says offhandedly. Then as if the thought suddenly strikes him he adds, “Wait! Did something happen with Glenne?”

“Glen? Who the fuck is Glen?” Louis’s never even heard them mention any bloke named Glen.

“Jeff’s girlfriend, Glenne?”

Louis splutters “Girlfriend!?”

Harry nods. “I wanted to introduce you guys at the party, but you disappeared on me and then stormed off after you know…” He waves a hand around.

Jeff isn’t gay or at least he’s into girls too. He isn’t with Harry and has a girlfriend to boot. Louis must admit he didn’t see that coming. He’s been upset and stressing all of this time over a guy who isn’t even interested in men. It’s ironic he thinks considering the way Harry thought he was dating Zayn.

Louis hopes that Harry hasn’t picked up that Louis thought Jeff was his boyfriend. He feels embarrassed he assumed as such now. No wonder Niall had been so weird about it, telling him to clear things up with Harry. He’s gonna have a word with the Irishman though for not setting Louis straight himself.

“Right. You know…” Louis mimics Harry. “For the record, sorry for whatever I said that night. I know being drunk isn’t an excuse or anything but I’d just convinced myself you had been leading me on and weren’t interested.” This is sort of the truth - minus the part where he thought Harry wasn’t available because of Jeff.

“I thought it was quite nice actually…” Harry trails off adorably awkwardly. “Um...the kiss I mean.” He continues with, “You’re a nice kisser, great looking.” Blushing, Harry corrects himself “I mean great kisser, nice looking.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, simply fights the smile that’s threatening to spread across his face. He’s hopelessly endeared by Harry who hasn’t stopped talking and complimenting him.

“Not that you have to be attractive to be a good kisser! You just happen to be both you know?”

Louis feels like he should put Harry out of his misery and say something but he lets him go on a few seconds longer.

“Although you are quite fit. Handsome…and rugged.” Harry’s face his now the color of a ripe tomato and he’s staring at his hands.

“Well Harold, you’re not so bad yourself.” Louis says jokingly. He thinks Harry is more than just ‘not so bad’ but Louis doesn’t need to lay all of his cards out on the table yet. He’s still unsure if he should fully forgive Harry for being a dick for the past week. But really who is he kidding, of course he’ll forgive him.

“Yeah?” Harry asks hopefully, which Louis thinks is ridiculous because Harry must see himself regularly in a mirror. He carries himself with an air of confidence even Louis doesn’t posses all the time.

He quirks up one side of his mouth in a smirk. “Yeah.”

***

Harry and Louis are sat together on the floor against the coffee bar. Harry has turned on some mellow music. Some singer-songwriter named James Bay, Louis’s never heard of. He doesn’t complain. It’s nice to be just relaxing and comfortable with Harry again, well as comfortable as you can get stuck inside of a coffee shop. The two have easily fallen back into easy banter with each other.

There’s still enough space between them to not be touching and Louis kind of wants to close the distance but let’s it be for now.

“I almost forgot!” Harry exclaims getting up to get the frame that Louis left on a table earlier. Uh oh. Louis gets up following Harry over to the table, he suddenly feels nervous and stupid for bringing it with him. He doesn’t move to stop Harry from looking at the present despite his reservations.

Harry handles the frame gingerly and takes it in before turning to look Louis in the eye. “You made this?” It’s sort of rhetorical question given that Louis’ signature and date is at the bottom right corner. The page is faded from it’s time lost in the mess of Louis’ desk and there's a ring shaped stain from where a glass sat once.

“Is this my butterfly?” Harry asks.

It’s not identical to the version Harry had picked from Louis’ binder of work but it’s the original version he’d drawn.

Louis nods “Drew ‘em as a set. Then decided I wanted one.” Above the butterfly is written ‘ _It is what it is_ ’. The burgundy tank Louis is currently wearing conveniently, or maybe unfortunately, shows it off.

Harry’s eyes are glittering. “Are you saying that we have a complementary tattoo?”

“What?! No.” Louis squeaks indignantly.

Louis drew these way before he knew of Harry Styles' existence. He’d drawn the two pieces as a set, sure, but Louis and him got them at different times. When he’d tattooed Harry, the memory of this old design was a long forgotten one. He just thought Harry might like the original sketch of his butterfly he loves so much.

Harry ignores Louis’s disagreement and grins at him “Aw, Lewis you have a complementary tattoo with me. Guess we’re bound for life.”

Louis can’t believe how ridiculous this kid is honestly.

“Guess so, Harold.” Louis humors him. “Are you sure you want that though? I can be a bit of a handful.”

“I’m good with my hands.” Louis isn’t sure if the blink he does was intended to be a wink but it makes him laugh.

“Thank you for real though Lou.” Harry says seriously. “I missed you.”

Louis shifts his weight uncomfortably. He really wants to pull Harry against him. Harry though seems to have the same thought and moves closer to him. Nerves bubble up within him, because Harry’s now close enough for his scent to overwhelm him. He smells of coffee from his hours in the cafe and a little bit of the woody scented cologne he always wears.

Harry bites his lip nervously which Louis finds more seductive than he should. Louis’ breath hitches when his lips come in contact with Harry’s. It’s every bit as good as his drunken mind had experienced. He’d tried to convince himself that it was not as amazing as he thought at the time. He’s never been so happy to be proven wrong.

Kissing Harry is akin to being wrapped in a warm blanket. Harry has his arms wrapped around Louis’ waist, hands warm. His lips are slightly chapped from all the biting Harry does to them but they slot seamlessly with Louis’.

As the kiss deepens, Louis can’t help but notice the heat growing in his groin. It fuels his actions. He pushes closer against Harry’s body so there’s no space between their bodies.

“Lou,” Harry practically moans obscenely when their lips break apart and Louis starts to suck a gentle pressure into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry’s hand squeezes hard where it lays on Louis’ hip in retaliation.

Neither one misses a beat as they heatedly touch each other, lips on each others skin or connected.

It’s only a matter of time before standing the way they are becomes uncomfortable, knees growing weak. If only they weren’t prisoners in a cafe lacking comfortable seats. They wordlessly settle for Harry sitting in a chair with Louis’ straddling his lap.

They’ve moved away from the initial desperation to a slower, more intense movement of their lips and hips. Harry looks like he’s been thoroughly well fucked even though they’re both still fully clothed. His lips are a shade of pink he thought was only achievable with lipstick and his pupils are dilated.

Louis could definitely get used to Harry looking this way.

***

Louis’ lips still feel swollen from making out with Harry. He’s once again sat on the floor except now Harry is lying with his head cradled in Louis’ lap. His hair is spread out around him giving Louis access to play with it absentmindedly.

He’s fighting sleep when Harry quietly says, “I have a confession.” He continues sheepishly, “We can go if you want...Niall forgot about the backdoor.”

_Of course_ there’s a backdoor. There’s always a back door for receiving shipments and taking out trash. Why hadn’t Louis thought to ask about another way out? Better yet, why did Harry not mention it sooner. Unless he wanted to be locked in with Louis. The sneaky bastard.

Reading Louis’ mind Harry explains, “I didn’t think about it either, until I went to the loo.”

Louis doesn’t think he believes him entirely. Harry really wanted to be locked in with Louis. Not that he can complain about how things turned out. He’s comfortable, but he doesn’t fancy a night on the floor.

“You’re the worst, H. Let’s go though.” He waits for Harry to move from his lap before he stands. He lets out a groan because he feels like an old man with the way his lower back aches.

The two of them make their way into the alley behind the cafe and Louis waits while Harry locks the door. He can’t wait to go home and crawl into bed. He needs to go over everything that happened throughout the night. He can only hope that Zayn and Niall are fast asleep.Neither one had answered their phones when Harry and Louis tried calling them to give them a piece of their minds. Zayn and him share a bedroom wall. He likes Niall but the last thing he wants is to overhear him having sex with his best mate.

“So uh, I’ll see you?” Harry asks awkwardly twisting a ring around his finger. It seems to be a nervous habit.

“Of course, Harold!” Louis smirks “Can’t get rid of me now.”

They both hesitate, unsure if they should hug, kiss or handshake or something. Before Louis makes a decision, Harry lunges forward leaving a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Bye Lou.” He waves and starts on his way home.

Louis is in a lot of trouble. Harry Styles is adorable.

***

Louis is roused from a strange dream featuring flower fields and Harry by the sound of Zayn’s voice. He sounds like he’s on the phone with no regard for Louis who was trying to sleep in for once.

“What do you mean they’re not there?” Zayn asks incredulously. “Neither one is fucking Houdini!”

Louis wants to leave the two worrying about their disappearance but decides to do the nice thing and calls out “I am Houdini, thanks!” loudly so he doesn’t have to get out of bed. The sooner Zayn shuts up, the sooner he can get back to sleep.

Zayn does stop talking momentarily but his bedroom door is flung open. “Lou! How the fuck did you get home? When did you get home?”

Louis huffs, not lifting his head from the pillow or opening his eyes. “Sometime after you were asleep, I don’t know. But no thanks to you. I’m mad by the way.” He doesn’t really mean it.

Zayn ignores him in favor of asking him again how he got home. Louis hopes if he tells him, he’ll be left alone.

“Took the backdoor.” He grumbles.

“The backdoor?” Zayn asks. He hears Niall say something indistinguishable through the phone Zayn’s still cradling against his ear. “Niall wants to know what happened to Harry. Did you kill him? He hasn’t shown up for work.”

“Mhm. Killed him and stuffed him in the storage closet.”

Louis can practically hear Zayn rolling his eyes. “No Niall. He’s joking. Harry’s fine. Probably in his own bed.”

This is most likely true. After getting into his own bed early that morning, he’d received a text simply reading ‘ _Night Lou, sweet dreams xx_ ’ from Harry.

Hoping that the conversation is now over Louis covers his head with his blanket. Zayn seems to get the message and leaves his room still trying to assure Niall that Louis did not kill his roommate.

Louis’ attempt to fall asleep is short lived because not even a minute later Zayn returns to the room. “Niall wants to know if you and Harry made up.”

“I hate you.” Louis mutters before sitting up and deciding to start the day with less sleep than he’d like. “And I don’t kiss and tell.”

Zayn doesn’t respond to him but turns around deeming this a good enough response. He says into his cell, “Think your plan worked Ni.”.

Louis smiles to himself thinking back to everything that happened the previous night. He’d almost convinced himself that he’d been dreaming but his goodnight exchange sits as proof on his phone.

‘ _Good morning!! (:_ ’ He stares at his message a while before hitting send. He doesn’t have to wait long for his reply to come.

‘ _Dreamt of you ;) xx_ ’ Louis’ insides stir as he imagines the various things that emoticon can imply.

He wouldn’t mind getting to be naked with Harry and touching each other uninhibitedly, preferably not on the floor of a coffee shop. He’d like to run his hands all over Harry, rub his butterfly, which he found the previous night, gives Harry goosebumps. He’d like to feel Harry’s massive hands squeeze his ass while he rubs Harry’s thick thighs. He’d like to tease Harry 'til he’s moaning his name, and begging Louis to touch his hard cock, slick with anticipation.

He’s stirred from his wandering imagination by the buzz of his phone.

‘ _Lou? Sorry, I was just teasing…_ ’ Leave it to Harry to think that Louis isn’t responding to his suggestive text because he was offended. If only he knew.

‘ _God, H._ ’ He sends before adding ‘ _Got plans tonight?_ ’

They text back and forth until they settle on hanging out later that night after Louis is free. Harry has nothing to do all day because he guilted Liam into covering his shift as payment for conspiring with Zayn and Niall about the previous night.

Louis can’t help the smile on his face and glint in his eye later when he walks to work with Zayn. He’s surprised that Zayn stays quiet, passing up on an opportunity to take the piss out of him.

***

Louis is sat almost in Harry’s lap on the couch in his living room absentmindedly rubbing a forefinger along Harry’s mermaid. They’re watching _Love, Actually_ which makes no sense because it isn’t even Christmas season but Louis let Harry choose the movie so he can’t complain. Harry even brought his own DVD copy he owns. Louis couldn’t say no.

When Zayn and Niall found out their movie choice, they’d ditched them and gone to Zayn’s room. Louis purposefully set the TV volume higher than normal. Just in case.

Louis isn’t really paying attention to the movie though, he’s busy lost in his own thoughts. Despite Harry’s coy texts, he hasn’t made any moves to indicate he wants a relationship with Louis. Louis can’t help but wonder if their night together was a one off. They’ve spent time with their friends and alone but they’ve simply reverted to the way their relationship stood before the club incident.

Harry is flirty and touchy with Louis like he is with Niall or Jeff. He wouldn’t be shocked to find Niall and Harry sat the way they are at the moment all of the time. He wishes he could talk to Zayn but he fears Zayn and Niall are becoming one of those couples that tell each other everything. He kind of envies them. If Harry doesn’t want to be with him, the last thing he needs is to find out just how much Louis wishes they were dating.

He wants to go on romantic dates with Harry where they dote on each other. He’d buy Harry flowers, and hats and headscarves he thinks would suit him. Harry would bring him tea and breakfast in the mornings and bake him his favorite pastries. He wants to spend nights lazily kissing and making love.

He wants the whole nine yards with Harry but can’t bring himself to do anything about it. He doesn’t want to ruin his precariously repaired friendship with Harry by letting his romantic feelings get in the way. Harry is that elusive crush he needs to get over he’s decided.

Louis has made his feelings clear he thinks, the ball has been in Harry’s court. Harry has just chosen to take zero shots, much to Louis’ disappointment.

He turns to look at Harry who is oblivious to his actions. Harry’s eyes are misty as he watches two characters Louis doesn’t know the names of kiss.

He tugs on the end of a loose curl to get Harry’s attention. Harry scrunches his nose and looks at Louis. Their eyes meet and Louis’ breath catches. Harry breaks his gaze to stare at Louis’ lips. Louis let’s his tongue peak out to lick them, hopefully in what appears to be an inviting manner.

“Lou,” Harry whines, “This is a good part.” So much for any hopes of even a kiss. Harry does move a hand to rest on Louis’ waist but it’s not enough to quell the insecurities bubbling inside him. Maybe Louis really isn’t his type. Maybe he still thinks of Louis as a slag not worth more than a solid snog.

Louis moves to get a comfortable distance from Harry. He needs to clear his thoughts. Harry however, moves with Louis and settles himself into a ball so his tall frame fits on the couch with his head in Louis’ lap.

“What are you two lovebirds up to? Is it safe?” Niall singsongs as he emerges from Zayn’s room with his hands over his eyes. It’s all for show because Louis can see Niall’s blue eyes through his fingers.

Nothing is going on except some very PG cuddling. Louis is okay with that, perfectly okay. They’re friends. He likes being friends. Seriously.

“We’re going to go get some frozen yogurt, you guys want to join?” Zayn says looking indifferent to their answer.

Niall is attached to Zayn’s side like a blonde koala. “Chocolate hazelnut?” He directs at Harry.

Harry who’s finally sat up, putting some distance between him and Louis, looks tempted. He has a current obsession with frozen yogurt. Louis’s been to the local frozen yogurt shop more times than he can count. He looks at Harry and is met with expectant puppy dog eyes asking Louis to go.

He’s not going to give in though. He’s comfortable and in no mood to spend time watching Niall and Zayn spoon feed each other. He’s always trying to make Harry happy and show him he’s interested but to no avail. Louis can’t even attribute it to Harry being oblivious or stupid because he’s neither. Harry’s more intelligent than he let’s on usually and Louis’ been practically throwing himself at Harry. There’s no way Harry doesn’t know. He’s made himself vulnerable and Harry has rejected him by not returning his feelings.

“Not tonight boys.” Louis exaggerates a yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

“Louuu!” Harry whines, dragging out the name unnecessarily.

Louis squeezes Harry’s love handle that’s exposed by his shirt that’s ridden up in response. He can resist the look in Harry’s sparkly eyes. He’s got willpower. Wait, no. Maybe he doesn’t. Not if he looks at Harry’s face and that little pout.

“You have to join your boy, Lou.” Zayn says laughing at Harry whose sad face has surely gotten worse than a five year old who can’t have the lollipop they want.

Zayn is constantly teasing him like this. “No Z. He’s not _my boy._ ” He snaps, pulling his hand away from Harry’s side and into his own lap. He doesn’t look at Harry but sends Zayn a hard look and stands. “I’m going to bed.” He’s not tired.

He doesn’t wait for a response from any of his friends before he gets up and goes straight to his room. He was probably unnecessarily snappy but he can apologize tomorrow he resolves.

He hears the others continue to talk outside in the living room. He’s not sure what to do because he’s not ready for bed and his laptop is out in the living room. He throws himself onto his stomach and onto the bed sighing.

Why is having a love life so complicated? He’s not even in a relationship and is constantly worrying over Harry. He needs Harry to either treat him like just a friend and stop touching him inappropriately or for him to ask Louis out on a date.

The front door slams shut and after waiting a minute Louis decides to go out and get his laptop or watch TV. Someone’s turned it off but the Love, Actually DVD case is neatly placed with the remote on top of it. Harry must’ve decided to go with Zayn and Niall then and not wanted to carry it around. He also left a hoodie draped on the couch. He brings it around with him in case he gets cold but usually ends up snuggling against Louis’ side instead of wearing it.

He’s never even seen Harry in the hoodie in public, it would ruin his style, of course. It wouldn’t be creepy if you wore it right? By the time Zayn gets back, Louis will be in bed and no one will know.

It smells like a mix of lavender laundry detergent and just Harry. It’s big on Louis, pooling around his waist and hanging over his arms. Maybe Louis will keep it. He’ll just tell Harry he must’ve lost it somewhere, no idea where.

Lou props his feet on the table in front of the couch and starts flicking through channels, trying to find something to watch.

“Lou?” _Shit._ Louis’ head snaps over to see Harry wiping his hands on his pants looking at Louis quizzically. “I thought you were going to bed?”

Louis doesn’t like the way Harry’s eyes are boring into him as if trying to figure him out and read what he’s thinking.

“Right. Yeah. Turns out I couldn’t fall asleep.” He shrugs “Too early I guess?”

“Are you wearing my jumper?” Harry asks incredulously, coming closer to look more closely.

“What? Oh -” Louis goes to pull it off. He doesn’t even know why he thought it was a good idea to wear it to begin with.

Harry gives him a goofy smile, showing his white teeth and dimple in his left cheek, grabbing his wrist gently. “No you keep it. I like the way it looks on you.”

Louis drops his hand, thanking his body for not betraying him and blushing at Harry’s words.

“I should - uh” Harry fumbles his words still staring at Louis in the oversized jumper. “I should go.”

Harry taps his back pocket to make sure his wallet is still there. The pants are so tight, Louis can’t imagine how it’d fall out anyways.

“I’ll see you later?” Harry hesitates before leaning in to kiss Louis. The kiss is actually a loud smooch on his cheek to Louis’ disappointment. A few inches too far from his mouth where it should be.

“Yeah. Goodnight H.” Louis says almost dejectedly. He doesn’t get up to see Harry to the door.

Despite his better judgement, forty-five minutes later, Louis climbs into bed still wearing Harry’s jumper and nothing else. Harry did say he could keep it. He has no intention of returning it.

***

“Where are we even going Harold?” Louis is grumpy. He woke up to a 7:00am phone call from Harry. The only reason he answered the phone was because he knew who it was. Special ringtones for certain contacts are actually useful. _I wanna be your boyfriend_ by the Ramones has been the set ringtone for the past few week, all thanks to a prank done by Niall. Louis never got around to changing it, nor does he really want to.

Liam and Zayn had ribbed him mercilessly the first time they heard it go off and teased him even more when they caught on that the ringtone was specific to a certain curly haired friend.

Friends. They were the best of friends now but Louis can’t help but feel like Ross in Friends pining after Rachel who doesn’t even realize he’s loved her since high school. She had never thought of the possibility of him being more than a friend, more than her friend’s brother. Louis isn’t in love per se because that is too strong of a word for the situation but he wants to be in a relationship with Harry and Harry seems to have him squarely in the friend zone. Which Louis wouldn't mind at all, if only Harry became consistent with his behavior. One day it seems as if Harry has glued himself to his side, kissing Louis' neck and holding his hand, and other days Harry is greeting him with a ' _Hiiiii mate'_  and securing Louis safely in the friend zone again.

But it's not even a normal friend zone like where Zayn resides. It's gotten so bad between the two boys that their friends have given up asking if they’re finally dating. Louis has given up correcting random strangers when they compliment on how cute him and Harry are because it just upsets him. Harry rarely corrects anyone either, but he he claims it’s because there’s no point in correcting someone you’ll never see again, a waste of breathe. ' _Why bother Lou?_ ' was his response the one time Louis tried to address the problem.

Louis snaps back into the present when Harry halts in front of him causing Louis to run straight into his back. Harry has yet to tell Louis where he’s taking him.

“Whoops.” Harry says, catching himself, even though Louis is the one who ran into him.

“You’re lucky I didn’t spill my tea.” He tells Harry, cradling his cup protectively to his chest. His thoughts flash back to one of his first encounters with Harry where he spilled his drink because of running into each other.

Harry steps aside so Louis can see that they’ve arrived. At some sort of farmers market. He wants to be annoyed that Harry woke him up to get to a market so early. There are perfectly good fruits and vegetables at the supermarket produce section as well as the freezer. The ‘tada’ look on Harry’s face makes him swallow his complaints.

“You have to get here early for the good stuff!” Harry exclaims dragging Louis towards the nearest stand. Louis highly doubts there’s much competition for goods going on, they’re alone except for the vendors and several pairs of grandparents.

“Hi Mr. Clarke!” Harry brightly greets the older gentleman selling apples at the stand they've stopped in front of.

“Harry dear. How are you son?” He surveys Harry through his lenses. Mr. Clarke takes in Louis’ presence as well. “Oh is this the boyfriend?”

Harry noticeably blushes and says “This is Louis, sir.”

Mr. Clarke claps his hands lightly. “Ah Louis, me boy. Pleasure to meet you.” He smiles at him as if it truly is a pleasure meeting him and he’s heard about him from Harry.

Louis smiles politely at him. Mr. Clarke seems nice and genuine. Unlike the two ladies to the left of them who have been shooting Louis dirty looks since they approached. Guess he doesn’t fit in with the crowd at the farmers market. He didn’t realize there was a dress code or that tattoos weren’t allowed. Harry for his part has his tattoos covered whether intentional or not, Louis isn’t sure, by a long sleeved shirt.

“Thank you.” Harry is finishing up his transaction for a bag of granny smith apples from Mr. Clarke who kindly wishes them a nice day as they leave.

Harry as if sensing Louis’ distaste for the ladies who continue to hover around them, makes quick work of the rest of the market. By the end of his rounds, both his and Louis’ arms are full of bags containing various items Harry insisted were all better than the last. Louis suspects Harry brought him along for more than just the company, he’d have a hard time getting this all back on his own on the tube.

“Why did you need so many goddamn apples?” Louis asks hoisting the bag that’s slipping from his hand.

Harry lets out a long suffering sigh “Lou, I told you. I’m making apple pie.”

Louis doesn’t remember this conversation. He was probably busy daydreaming about his bed or being under the weight of Harry’s body.

“Pie. Right.” Harry enjoys baking so much he’s lucky he has Niall to consume leftovers.

***

By the time they make it back to Harry’s apartment and have put everything away, Louis is tired and feeling lazy. His sedated state is also the result of the sandwich Harry fed him.

“Harold I’m gonna need you to carry me back to me flat as payment.” He demands jokingly.

“I’ll give you a piggy back ride.” Harry promises.

Five minutes later, true to his word Harry demands Louis climb onto his back.

“It’s fine H. I have two functional legs.” He bends them for emphasis. “I know I’m older, but I’m not a nan yet.”

Harry gives him a long look but his eyes say he’s amused. Louis decides to humor him and get’s on his back when Harry crouches down for Louis to reach his arms around his shoulders. Harry effortlessly rights himself, placing his hands under Louis’ legs, securing him in place.

“Alright?” Harry asks to which Louis hums in response. Harry walks deliberately but careful to not jostle Louis up and down too much as he moves.

After a minute or too Louis insists that Harry put him down. He knows Harry has a bad back and the last thing he wants is for Harry to pull a muscle trying to lug Louis all the way to his apartment.

“Are you going to help me bake tomorrow?” Harry asks. “Glenne’s throwing a housewarming party in the afternoon. So maybe in the morning?”

Glenne and Jeff were taking the next step in their relationship and moving in together. Louis was invited but declined due to work. Not that he particularly wanted to go though. He still harbors some negative feelings for Jeff despite knowing that him and Harry are simply friends.

“Can’t H.” He’s got a special appointment scheduled with one of his oldest clients.

Harry nods seemingly remembering Louis telling him about it a few days ago.

“Maybe Liam can come over.” Harry muses out loud. As much as he loves baking, he hates doing it alone. He never asks for help but he enjoys the company. Louis is probably irrationally pleased to know he was Harry’s first choice.

It’s not long before they arrive at Louis’ apartment. Zayn and Niall are watching what looks like a documentary on crocodiles snuggled together in a cocoon of blankets on the couch. The two merely grunt out greetings. The sight is not a surprising one to Louis given that Niall is now practically living in his and Zayn's shared flat.

“So,” Harry begins. “I’ve been thinking.” They’re sat in Louis’ room with the door open. Not like they ever have any funny business to hide.

“You thinking? Always dangerous.”

“Lou I’m serious!” Harry says indignantly. “It’s been ages since my last tattoo.” He looks down at his mermaid. “And I think I’m ready for my next one.”

Ages is a relative terms because really it’s only been a handful of months. They do say that once you get your first tattoo, the itch for more strikes.

“Mhm,” Louis gestures for Harry to continue.

“So we should set up a date!” Harry says cheerily.

Louis was expecting him to elaborate on what he wants but Harry doesn’t even after some prodding.

“I asked Zayn to design it.” He informs Louis “It’s a surprise.”

Louis almost splutters but controls himself. He thought he was the only one who would design Harry’s tattoos. Not that Harry owes him anything. He’s free to use whoever’s work he likes best.

“Why don’t you have Zayn tattoo it then since he designed it and all.” Louis says with an air of false politeness. He doesn’t want to fight with Harry or be upset but he’s a little hurt that he’d choose Zayn over him without considering Louis’ own design as well.

“I only asked Zayn ‘cause it’s a surprise.” Harry says reassuringly, smiling at Louis. “I want you to tattoo me though.”

Louis has a cancellation in two days but a little spitefully tells Harry he should come in early next week to get it done. He will most likely come to regret this decision when he finds himself impatiently curious to know what Harry could possibly be getting that is a surprise.

“You’re the best Lou.” Harry compliments him. If he were close enough, Louis suspects he would’ve thrown his arms around his waist as he said it. Louis however keeps his distance in his chair with his knees up where Harry can’t join him.

Louis has struggled lately with keeping his feelings in check and not falling harder for Harry than he already has. It’s hard to keep your feelings strictly platonic when your physical actions are like those of a couple. Harry would hold an arm around Louis’ waist while they walked in public if Louis didn’t make an effort to casually swerve his approach and keep his distance.

Harry is one of the sweetest people Louis has ever known and he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings or get in an argument over Harry being too affectionate. He also doesn’t want to put his own heart through any pain. Casually keeping his distance is the best option.

***

“Are you ready?”

Louis can’t say that he is actually. Harry has in his hands the stencils Zayn has printed, ready to go.

“Here!” Harry says brandishing the papers.

Louis takes them. Surprised because it’s not what he expected at all. There are two mirror images of a fern leaf. Why does he want a fern leaf let alone two?

“Ferns?” Is all he asks inspecting them further. They’re just two fern leaves, nothing special. Louis bristles silently because he could’ve easily drawn them as well as Zayn has. “Where are you getting them?”

Harry touches his hands to his hips. “Here.”

Louis simply nods, surprised yet not shocked because Harry already has a butterfly on his stomach. “Alright well, let’s see you strip then.” He’s teasing but if Harry wants to be tattooed above the hips, he’s going to have to take off the shirt. Maybe unbutton his jeans some too...

Never one to be shy about his body, Harry makes quick work of the few buttons he actually has closed and climbs up onto the table like he knows what he’s doing. He shimmies his pants down lower than necessary showing his boxers, a hint of the hair under them leading from his happy trail is exposed.

Clearing his throat Louis breaks his gaze from Harry’s crotch area and busies himself preparing his station.

Since it’s Harry, he skips the formalities and the paperwork going straight for placement of the stencil.

“Now, how do you want these angled?” He asks, moving the paper above Harry’s skin, and closing an eye, envisioning the best placement.

“Along the lines of my hip bones I think.” Harry says not moving from his laying position to check on how Louis is holding the stencil.

That’s aesthetically the only way that makes sense so he’s glad that it’s Harry’s first choice. Gently, he rubs the stencil for the right fern into place, rubbing a thin layer of petroleum jelly over it before setting the second one. It’s important that they’re perfectly symmetrical.

“Okay. Get off your bum and go look in the mirror.” Louis demands. Even without formal consent, he has to make sure Harry is the one to give the final go ahead on the placement.

“Perfect.” Harry says too quickly to have looked carefully. Louis doesn’t fuss at him but only because he is confident in his own abilities to align stencils after years of practice and an anal side.

A few minutes later, he has his tattoo gun on and ready to touch Harry’s delicate, creamy skin above his hips. They’re so smooth; Harry's love handles are probably Louis' favorite thing about Harry, that and his dimples, well, his entire face really and of course Harry's personality is at the top of Louis' long growing list. Louis still isn’t sure how he feels about covering up Harry's hips with ferns. Harry might feel the need to show them off like his butterfly and start walking around shirtless all the time. Harry looks really hot without a shirt on. Louis has to force himself to clear his head. He can’t fuck up while tattooing Harry.

“How’re you doing?” He asks pausing after a minute to make sure Harry is comfortable. Above a bone is one of the more painful places to get a tattoo.

Harry, he’s unprepared to see, is biting down hard on his lip that’s going red from the pressure. His eyes are screwed shut and his fists are balled.

“Sorry! Does it hurt a lot?” Louis doesn’t like seeing him in pain. “Do you think you’ll make it?” It’s not like he has a choice given that Louis has already begun to permanently ink him. A few seemingly random lines on his hip would not look good. Tattooing someone in pain always takes double the time because he has to stop often.

“I’m good Lou, keep going.” Harry assures him popping one eye open to look at him.

Louis doesn’t like the look on Harry’s face but get’s back into place. “Okay. Going to start again. Let me know if you need a break.” Louis tells him.

Focusing on the task at hand and trying to put his worry over Harry’s pain aside, Louis watches as his hand moves along Harry’s skin, leaving behind lines of the developing fern.

The longer he works, the redder Harry’s face becomes which is alarming because he still has an entire other fern to complete.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Louis questions. “I don’t mind stopping every few minutes, promise.” This is true, but only because it’s Harry. Typically he gets frustrated when he has to stop often during a piece because it ruins his flow. Since the client’s comfort comes first though he doesn’t ever let them know his displeasure.

“It’s good yeah.” Harry lets out in a quick breath. “Keep going please.” he says in almost a moan.

Harry still has his eyes closed which makes it hard for Louis to read what he’s thinking accurately. He’s growing concerned though that Harry might be a masochist, enjoying the pain. Otherwise why would he beg for Louis to continue.

Not saying anything in response, Louis switches to a magnum needle for shading. He doesn’t get to work long before Harry starts to get jittery, moving his leg. In response, Louis grabs above Harry’s other hip where his love handle is and squeezes, holding him down. “Stop moving so much.”

To his startlement, Harry bucks his hips up in response, almost causing Louis to hit him with the needle where it shouldn’t be.

“Sorry!” Harry says flustered, finally looking at Louis. His eyes are glazed over like he’s just been roused from an orgasm.

Louis is speechless. Of all things, this is not what he’d expected from Harry’s behavior. He’d been avoiding staring at Harry’s crotch because of the arousal his happy trail brought him, but he chances a glance now to see that Harry is hard. _Very hard_ judging by the bulge in his skin tight pants. This is something Louis has never experienced during a tattoo session.

Swallowing past the lump that’s grown in his throat at the sight of flushed, half naked Harry laid out on his table, Louis opens his mouth, “I see now why you didn’t want Zayn to be the one to tattoo you.” The joke falls flat. “Niall wouldn’t like you coming on to his boyfriend.” As soon as the statement is out of his mouth, his brain starts analyzing the implication. Did he just tell Harry he was coming on to Louis?

Harry doesn’t address Louis’ words just begs him to continue and apologizes, assuring him that he’s fine. If Harry is fine, Louis is anything but. How is he supposed to focus and do his work with the possibility that at any moment he could make Harry cum from the mere act of tattooing him and touching him with gloved hands. It’s a dangerous way to make anyone cum and not the way he would’ve chosen with Harry. Not that he’d get the opportunity with Harry any other time.

“Maybe we should take a break.” Louis tries again since Harry is still staring at him in a daze. “Uh- or you can go to the bathroom if you need to sort yourself out or something.” He adds.

The way Harry is looking at him now makes him uncomfortable. He’s staring at Louis like he’s undressing him with his eyes. He’s definitely not looked at him this intensely before, not even that night they made up.

“You could sort me out.” Harry says unabashedly, sitting forward so he’s closer.

Louis spares a quick thought to the fern that’s being moved by Harry sitting up but is otherwise speechless.

“Lou,” Harry purrs, blinking his large green eyes that are deeper in color from arousal. His usual doe eyed look is no where to be seen. “I really wish I could kiss you.” He says it like it’s a grand admission.

Floundering, Louis sets down his gun on the tray next to him, making sure it’s turned off. How is he supposed to respond to Harry? Truthfully, he’s been dying for Harry to say something similar or act on his wishes. In practice, he doesn’t know what to do with an attractive man, asking Louis to have his way with him on his table at work.

“You could. You know, uh, kiss me.” Even though Louis wants it more than anything, his pride wants Harry to be the one to make the move. The ball has been in his court all this time after all and he can’t be sure that Harry is only saying these things because he’s gone crazy.

It seems that it’s the only invitation Harry needs though because before Louis knows it, Harry is attached to his mouth, groaning obscenely as he slides up close against Louis. He fumbles to get his dirty gloves off before shoving his hands into Harry’s mane of hair that hangs loosely around his shoulders.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry says gruffly into his mouth. “I’ve wanted this so long.”

Louis wants to yell at him for being an idiot because he’s wanted the same thing since they’ve met but skips the lecture because it would ruin the moment.

He deepens the kiss, tugging on Harry’s hair and eliciting a guttural sound from him in response. Louis doesn’t want to know what Harry is like during sex if he makes such sounds just from making out while turned on. The thought makes the problem in his own sweats grow larger.

Feeling emboldened by Harry’s responsiveness, Louis takes his right hand and cups Harry’s bulge. He moves his thumb around as he squeezes gently and lets go.

“Fucking hell Louis.” Harry breaks their liplock to tilt his head back and breathe. “Fuck.” He says like like a mantra as Louis continues to tease him through the pants.

Now that he can think with his lips free, Louis’ professional side wants to fuss over the tattoo that’s fresh and not complete - as long as he makes sure to not touch it it’ll be okay. _Right?_

Against better judgement, Louis doesn’t stop Harry from pulling his tank over his head or from pulling off his own pants to his thighs. Avoiding Harry’s open wound, Louis plants his hands on either side of Harry’s sides, reciprocating the battle Harry has initiated between their tongues. Harry tastes like coffee and sugar, not flavors Louis normally likes but at the moment he can’t get enough.

“Fuck H.” Louis whines when Harry tries to pull his sweatpants down.

As much as he wants to rock against Harry’s fit body, he knows he can’t. The worst thing he could do is cause friction over an unfinished, unwrapped tattoo.

“Just let me.” Louis pushes Harry back down onto the table, and pulls him by the thighs, getting him to move closer to the edge. Louis needs access.

Harry doesn’t fight him and Louis pulls down his underwear, finally freeing his cock. holy shit is the only thing that crosses Louis’ mind at the sight. Everything is better, bigger than he’d imagined possible.

“Like what you see?” Harry asks cheekily, aware of Louis’ admiration it seems.

Louis couldn’t form into words how much he likes what he sees if his life depended on it. Harry is nice and thick just the way Louis likes it. He likes that it could fill him up without any trouble. Harry perfectly fits the notion that you can tell a man’s size from his hands and feet. Harry’s hands are giant just like his feet and cock.

The only response Harry gets is Louis’ mouth going down on him, sliding Harry’s cock into his mouth effortlessly. Harry’s breath hitched the second Louis’ lips had approached. Louis doesn’t have a gag reflex for which he’s glad for the pornographic way it makes Harry writhe.

“Louis,” Harry mewls his full name for the first time when Louis pulls away to play with Harry’s sensitive tip with his tongue. Teasing him and causing Harry to tug his hair in retaliation.

Louis wants to make Harry squirm so he cups his balls from underneath, not removing contact with his mouth above. Harry pulls harder on him, the sensations overwhelming him it seems.

“Please, Lou.” He starts to beg. “Fuck, please.” Harry’s voice is deeper than usual and more attractive than Louis had ever imagined his bedroom voice to be. It makes the desire in his groin burn brighter.

“Shit, Lou, you’re so-” Harry doesn’t finish the thought as Louis deep throats him back into his mouth.

It is a mere thirty seconds more of Louis’ ministrations before he’s swallowing the sourness of Harry’s cum. His head feels sore from all of the tugging Harry has done but it’s worth it to see the glorious view of Harry post orgasm on his table.

His own dick is painfully throbbing from his actions, but he needs to finish his work. The last thing he wants is for Harry to get an infection.

“Alright, H?” He asks, throat gravelly. Full well knowing that Harry is still in that state of sedated bliss that comes post orgasm.

“Wait, no. I want to take care of you.” Harry murmurs when he realizes that Louis is getting up to leave.

“I’ll be right back.” Louis needs to go wash and sanitize his hands as well as thinking of turn offs so he can get himself under control. If only there were showers at work.

“Having fun?” Zayn startles Louis who was trying to sneak unseen into the bathroom.

“Loads.” Is all he says not wanting to give Zayn the satisfaction of confirming what happened with Harry yet.

By the time he gets back to the room, Harry has his pants in an appropriate position and is sitting up, waiting for Louis.

“Thought you flushed yourself down the toilet.” He sounds relieved that this isn’t the case. “Um-” He stutters, “Was that all okay?”

Louis laughs because Harry genuinely seems oblivious to how much he’s wanted that and more. “Yes. And as fit as you may be, I’m gonna need you to be a good boy and lay still so I can finish up.”

Harry blushes. “Sorry!” He says emphatically. “I’ll be good.”

Once Harry is back into position and Louis makes sure that his set up wasn’t damaged during their exchange, he goes back to work.

They last a solid ten minutes before Harry breaks their silence, making Louis pause.

“You look so cute when you concentrate.” He smiles. “You get this little crinkle by your eye-.”

Louis isn’t sure how crinkles are cute. Also he’s not cute, he’s manly. But anyways.

He leans down to press a peck onto Harry’s lips making Harry dimple adorably. Louis’ heart flutters in response because Harry didn’t reject him, he welcomed the kiss and he had initiated everything earlier. He can’t help but hope that this means their relationship will change for the better.

Louis continues to work meticulously, pausing every now and then to give Harry a break and a sweet kiss because the tattooing has him sporting a semi the rest of the process. Harry doesn’t even seem embarrassed that despite cumming earlier, he’s still affected by the pain of the needle and the pressure of Louis’ hands on his hips and pelvic region.

“All set.” Louis proclaims when he has Harry’s skin set in clear wrap.

Despite the redness and slight puffiness from the skin being irritated, Louis thinks the ferns were a great choice. They accentuate Harry’s v-line and seem like they’re inviting you towards Harry’s dick.

Unlike a normal client, Harry keeps Louis company while he cleans up, disposes of the needles in the hazardous waste bin and puts the gun and reusable accessories into sleeves and inside the autoclave cabinet. When Louis finishes, Harry finally drapes his shirt onto himself, covering up the new tattoo and most of the butterfly.

Not knowing what to do or how he should proceed and what will happen to their friendship, Louis busies himself pretending to organize his ink bottles in the hope that Harry will say something or that his own brain will think of a suitable conversation starter. Louis can’t say that he’s ever sucked someone off at the tattoo parlor, it’s probably unprofessional but since it was Harry, Louis has no regrets.

“So I know that I should’ve asked sooner.” Harry begins on a big breath of air. “And I understand if you don’t want to ‘cause I know you’re probably not interested. Everyone’s been telling me how stupid I’ve been. I’ve probably been stupid. But I didn’t want to mess anything up and-.” Harry rambles. He talks so slow that it feels like he’s never going to get to the point.

“And?” Louis prods impatience winning out over enjoying Harry’s slow cadence the way he usually does, trying not to get his hopes up. He can maybe handle being friends with benefits if that’s all Harry wants or try and pretend it never happened. That’d be fine. Just fine.

“-out with me?” Louis misses the entire beginning of Harry’s question and just stares at him blankly.

“What?” He asks blankly.

Harry digs his teeth into his bottom lip. “Would you go out with me sometime? Like on a date.” Louis continues to stare so he amends, “You can say no, it’s okay. I understand. Uh- yeah I can go. See you later?” He scrambles to his feet.

Louis lets Harry get out the room and halfway through the lobby towards the front door before he’s fully registered Harry’s words. His answer is yes. Fuck yes.

He stops Harry from leaving by grabbing his hand and turning him around for a sloppy kiss that Louis feels throughout his whole body.

“You’re such an idiot.” There’s undeniable affection in his voice.

***

Louis has been on cloud nine in the week following Harry asking him out. Despite how long it’s taken and the fact they may have done things in a semi backwards fashion, he’s looking forward to his first official date with Harry.

Not much has changed. Louis still goes to get his cuppa every morning. Harry still delivers him tea and a pastry when Louis is running late which is a common occurrence. Zayn still takes the piss out of him for being head over heels for Harry and Louis still wakes up to Zayn’s headboard banging obnoxiously into the wall several times a week. He wants to strangle Niall every time he hears his Irish cackles through the walls. Who the fuck even laughs that much during an orgasm.

Things are good. Louis is happier than he’s maybe ever been and drawing more than he has in months.

Now Louis is preparing for his date with Harry.

“Does this look alright?” Louis has changed shirts three times in the last five minutes and Zayn has been no help.

“Great.” Zayn says, voice flat. He’s tried to assure Louis that Harry won’t give a shit what he wears but Louis ignores him. He wants to look good, wants to take Harry’s breath away.

In the end, Louis settles for his tightest pair of skinnies he owns that hug his ass just the right way and a short sleeved buttoned shirt he can’t remember ever actually wearing before. He stole some of Zayn’s expensive hair product to style his hair up into a quiff, a look he only sports for special occasions. He looks hot.

***

An hour into their date, Louis is laying on a blanket Harry had packed in his large floral print tote bag. His head is comfortably nestled on Harry’s broad shoulder watching the sunset from Greenwich Park.

Harry picked Louis up at his apartment, or more accurately, met him there since Harry doesn’t have a car and they took the tube together. He’d been perfectly punctual and cheesy, bringing Louis a bouquet of colorful flowers. Louis can’t say he’d ever been given flowers before. He shoved them as they came in a glass of water because that’s what flowers need. Right?

Louis was probably overdressed for a picnic in a park but he doesn’t think Harry minds based on the reaction he gave when Louis opened the door to greet him earlier. Harry is also dressed to impress with a ridiculously patterned jacket to break the wind over his otherwise all black outfit.

Louis is so comfortable that his eye’s are drifting shut when Harry’s melodic voice breaks the comfortable silence.

“You know,” He pauses. “I just realized, I don’t think you’ve gotten any new tattoos since we’ve met.” Harry muses.

Louis thinks about it. It is true that he hasn’t gotten anything in the months he’s known Harry. It hasn’t been intentional. Louis loves tattoos but he’s not addicted per say. Despite what his mother would argue. He just gets one when something of meaning strikes him. It doesn’t even have to be sentimental, simply something he sees and likes.

“Guess I haven’t had any inspiration recently.” Louis reflects.

The freshest piece on his body is the bus 1 tattoo written out under the fat bird on his forearm. On a sentimental, drunken night with Zayn, they’d begun to trade memories from their shared school days and their adventures on bus 1 going to and from school. When he woke up the next morning, the memory of him and Zayn tattooing each other was fuzzy but his irritated arm confirmed what happened.

Harry was well aware of the story behind bus 1. During a random afternoon, he had a heated debate with Louis as to whether or not it counted as a complementary tattoo. It doesn't. It’s a friendship tattoo. Nothing strange about having a matching tattoo with a mate. They’re identical and complete and meaningful all on their own.

“Do you ever get anything just for the way it looks?” Harry asks curiously.

Louis is reminded that Harry had said he wanted his butterfly ‘cause it was beautiful the first time they met. Harry is the beautiful one.

“Yeah ‘course. But wanting something for the way it looks is still a form of inspiration isn’t it?”

“Mhm,” Harry hums in agreement, moving his hand under the hem of Louis’ shirt slyly. Warmth radiates on Louis’ skin from where Harry’s thumb rubs rubs in soothing circles mindlessly.

From the angle Louis has his head on Hary's shoulder, Louis tilts up and can clearly see the very faint stubble dusted along Harry’s jaw. He’s not capable of growing proper facial hair, which is cute and ironic given the forest his dick lives in. Louis is going to get in trouble thinking about what Harry packs in his skintight jeans.

They both drift into a natural silence the next few minutes, enjoying each other’s company and the cotton candy colors of the sky which is a rare sight but it’s a perfectly clear night.

“We should take a picture.” Harry says suddenly, breaking their peaceful silence.

Louis doesn’t like selfies but he doesn’t complain for Harry’s benefit. At least not seriously.

“It’s a miracle you haven’t broken that thing.” Louis grumbles watching as Harry tilts his hips up off the ground so he can pry his black iPhone out from his pocket. Louis is always amazed it fits in there let alone isn’t broken by the compression.

“Got it!” Harry says triumphantly. “Ready?” He asks holding the phone in front of them. Louis sits up taller to make sure he doesn’t look too tiny. He’s not that much shorter or smaller than Harry.

Right before Harry touches the circular button on the screen to capture the photo, Louis pulls a face.

“Lou!” Harry complains half-heartedly when he sees the result. Louis has his mouth open dramatically, eyes crossed and is pointing at Harry’s dimpled smile. He wouldn’t be surprised to later catch Harry with this photo as his lock screen.

The obnoxious pout on Harry’s bottom lip as he stares at his screen makes Louis genuinely laugh. “Alright, alright I’ll be serious.”

The second shot is one that could make a grandma coo. Harry let’s out a pleased sound Louis might classify as a squeal. Their heads are tilted in towards each other and they’re both smiling. Louis’ eyes are small and crinkled. Harry’s dimple is so deep it looks like someone pressed it into his cheek.

He watches as Harry opens his instagram account and switches between several filters before settling on the first option, no filter.

“There.” Harry says to himself when he’s successfully uploaded it.

Louis doesn’t have an instagram account and he hasn’t seen Harry’s before now. He only gets a quick glance of Harry’s photos when he clicks the furthest button on the bottom right of the screen. Aside from his recent post, all of the proceeding pictures Louis get’s a look at are black and white and of what look like random objects and foods. No sign of Harry’s face anywhere.

“You’re such a hipster.” Louis declares in response to the photos he’s seen.

“Hey.” Harry drawls in mock offense. “Everyone has an instagram.”

“Um.” Louis retorts “Not yours truly.”

“’Cause you’re too cool or something.” Harry teases back. Who’s Louis to argue with that?

When the sun has completely set, Louis starts to feel cold. Harry perceptively notices and shrugs off his jacket, draping it over Louis’ shoulders without asking. It’s like a blanket and unlike the jumper Louis still has at home, which he definitely doesn’t wear to bed, it smells like Harry.

“We should go.” Harry says gathering stuff up to put back into the bag he’d brought with supplies. There isn’t much artificial light where they are in the park, casting everything around them in shadows. Almost makes Louis forget he’s still in London.

Louis insists on walking to Harry’s flat because Harry has an inability to walk in a straight line, even when sober. He has a tendency to drift to the right as he moves, bumping into anyone too close.

  
Harry tentatively reaches out to grab Louis’ left hand making Louis’ lips quirk up in a smile because Harry’s hands still get adorably clammy around him. Louis’ hands don’t get sweaty but his heart tends to beat just a pace quicker around Harry.

  
***

Louis is sat on the couch, Harry’s cold feet pressed into his thigh where his shorts have ridden up. There’s a footie match playing on the TV in the background but neither one is paying much attention to it.

Harry had let himself into Louis’ flat after dinner with Jeff to find Louis intently focused on his sketchbook. It’s a surprising sight because Louis rarely takes his work home with him. Even more surprising is that he’s not paying any attention to the football on the screen.

“Five more minutes” Louis had promised was all he needed roughly ten minutes ago. Harry gives up trying to juggle three markers after the fourth time in a row he drops them onto himself, narrowly missing an eye.

Louis is so concentrated on his work he doesn’t notice that Harry’s leaned in to mark his thigh until it’s too late.

Harry smiles up at him dopily matching the smiley face he’s inked in permanent marker onto Louis’ tanned flesh.

“How very dare you, Harold.” Louis says indignantly, setting down his sketchbook.

Harry just stares at him challengingly eyes full of mirth, silently daring Louis to do something about it.

“You’re skin looked empty, needed some decoration. It told me and all.”

Harry is so weird and Louis is hopelessly endeared by him. In response, Louis pins him down to the couch, tickling Harry’s sides mercilessly.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Louis warns jokingly ignoring Harry’s half-hearted attempts to move from under Louis.

Breathlessly, Harry begs Louis to stop. “Louisss,” Harry whines “Please.”

  
“That’s not the magic word” Louis laughs, enjoying the flush of Harry’s cheeks below him and the feel of his body under his own.

  
“Louis, pretty please?” Harry tries. He then switches tactics and clamps onto the soft skin of Louis’ hips, squeezing down.

  
Louis can’t help the arousal he feels pooling in his core at watching Harry writhe and beg beautifully. Cheeks so rosy and eyes wide. He loses himself in his thoughts giving Harry the opportunity to escape. Harry doesn’t miss a beat using his size advantage to flip their positions so he’s now straddling Louis who lets out an embarrassing squeal at the movement.

  
Somehow the mood shifts from playful to sexually charged. Harry is looking into Louis’ eyes like he’s ready to eat him alive. Louis can feel the swell in Harry’s pants where he rests on Louis’ hips, legs splayed out on either side of his body.

  
Harry was the one who couldn’t breathe moments ago. Now Louis is the one with tight lungs, mesmerized as Harry lowers himself, towards him. He tilts his chin up to meet Harry’s lips.

  
They kiss slowly for a minute, but it quickly progresses to slightly sloppy, hot and heavy. Harry is the first one to poke his tongue out, asking permission to deepen their physical connection.

  
Louis let’s out a strangled sound between a moan and a groan as he lets Harry take total control. It’s unbearably attractive. Harry loses a bit of his clumsy, silly side in situations like this.

  
“H- _fuck_!” Louis gasps when Harry moves and attaches himself to the curve of his neck, alternating between grazing his teeth along the smooth flesh and gently swiping his tongue out teasingly and sucking.

  
Louis digs his blunt nails into the soft sides of Harry’s love handles. Harry is fit and toned, yet to Louis’ delight manages to maintain the pudge on his hips. They’re often on display above the waistband of Harry’s impossibly tights pants. Louis is very, very attracted to them, and to probably just everything about Harry.

  
In response to Louis’ nails, Harry grinds down over Louis’ lap. Louis bucks his hips up, trying to further the friction in hopes of some relief. Louis feels uncomfortably confined in his trackies. He can only imagine Harry’s problem. He wants to help him. That’s what boyfriends do for each other. Right? Except, are they even officially boyfriends if neither one of them has used that specific word? At least they haven't said it to each other.

  
Just the other day, Zayn had told him ‘You and your boyfriend are sickening.’ His tone betraying his actual approval. On his fifteen minute break, Harry had brought a very hungover Louis tea and paracetamol unprompted. Louis hadn’t even complained much, just made an offhanded comment via text.

  
It’s been weeks since his first date with Harry and when he thinks he’s fallen as far down the Harry rabbit hole as possible, he finds that Harry surprises him. Everything about Harry is endearing. From his almost too large front teeth which often times makes him resemble a bunny, to the way he sings under his breath whilst preparing Louis' cuppa in the morning. And the way Harry is so thoughtful and genuinely good. Louis went to visit his family just last week and although he couldn’t join due to work obligations, Harry had sent Louis with home baked biscuits for his sisters. They’re enamored solely based on the information in Louis’ incessant mentions of Harry whenever he talks to them.

  
He wouldn’t call it love. It’s too soon for love. But it sure is something. His heart has never fluttered quite the way it does around the curly haired boy above him. He doesn’t want to ruin things and scare off Harry by being too far gone too quickly. He’s not going to make the same mistakes he has in fucked up relationships of the past.

  
Harry is different, worth taking things slowly.

  
Lost in his thoughts, he comes to when Harry touches the waistband of this trackies silently asking permission to slide them down Louis’ thick thighs. Who is Louis to object? He doesn’t have that kind of willpower when Harry’s looking at him, eyes hooded with arousal.

  
“Shit,” Louis sucks in a shaky breath. “more H, more.” Harry is palming him through his briefs. Louis wants to take them off. Harry is wearing entirely too much clothes and it’s truly blasphemous.

  
“Let’s- ” He pulls away from Harry so he can speak. “let's go to my bed, love.” If Harry registers his words, he doesn’t show it. “Haz…” Louis all but whines trying to ground Harry with his hands and get him to move. He doesn’t want what could possibly be leading to their first time to be on the couch. Especially not the couch where Zayn and Niall have more likely than not gotten off. That’s not romantic.

  
He catches Harry off guard and nudges him off his lap. “Bedroom.” He says tone leaving no room for protest.

  
Without breaking away from each other, they stumble towards Louis’ room. Their lips remain attached except for the few seconds Louis needs to pull the buttons of Harry’s shirt undone, letting it drop on the floor. He really wants to suck a mark onto Harry’s butterfly.

  
“Fuck-” Harry’s voice is even deeper than usual. “You’re so fit Louis, god.” Harry only speaks when he pries himself off of sucking on some part of Louis' body.  
Truth is, Harry isn’t only fit, he’s beautiful. Bunny teeth, angel hair, husky voice and all. Louis could go on and on about Harry’s enchanting qualities. He’s honestly perfect.

  
“Want you in me.” Harry rasps. “Please, Lou.” If Louis wasn’t quite fully hard yet, he’s surely reached it now.

“Are you sure?” He lifts a hand, gently tucking a loose curl that’s fallen into Harry’s eye behind his ear.

Harry nods letting the curl flop back into his face.Louis can’t help himself, he fixes it a second time before planting a light kiss onto Harry’s forehead.

His heartbeat has a life of its own. He can feel the butterflies going wild, anticipation high. They’re doing this.

  
***

Louis looks down at his cellphone under the table checking for a text from Harry. Despite his efforts, a smile breaks out on his face when his screen lights up with a message. Harry is out with Jeff and his girlfriend Glenda. Louis never manages to get her name right. ‘It’s not on purpose’ he always swears when Harry corrects him with a mock stern reminder that her name is _Glenne_ with an 'e'. Louis has nothing against her or Jeff even but he doesn’t go out of his way to hang out with them. It’s normal, _healthy_ even to have their own separate friends outside of their relationship. Harry has Jeff and Glenne and Louis has his childhood friends Stan. Harry and him like to joke that they share joint custody of Zayn, Niall and Liam. The five of them have grown particularly close since the tension between Harry and Louis was finally resolved.

“Lou’s too loved up to notice, mate.” Liam is saying when Louis locks his phone after sending Harry a cheeky reply.

Niall is busy cackling to his left. He’s been sneaking chips from Louis’ dish. If he wanted chips he should’ve ordered chips Louis grumbles internally, taking one from Liam in retaliation. Liam being the nice guy he is lets it slide without comment. 

“How’s Harry?” Zayn smirks at him knowing full well what Louis has been not so sneakily doing under the table since they sat down. They’re supposed to be having a lads night complete with greasy food and pints.

“Can’t even make it through one night apart.” Liam shakes his head teasingly.

Louis might blush because that’s not true. He can go a full night without talking to Harry but the reality is he definitely doesn’t _want_ to and he doesn’t have to.

“You’re all twats.” Louis informs them, taking a loud sip of his pint. 

Niall pinches his arm which Louis reciprocates harder. “I didn’t even say anything!” Niall complains. 

“Seriously though Lou, I’m happy for you.” Zayn gives a small quirk of his lip. “We’re all happy for you.” He adds when Niall attaches himself to his side like a blonde koala. Louis can’t help but think how perfect they look together. Niall and Zayn they just work somehow.

Louis is probably happiest for himself. He hasn't been in such a good place in a really long time. He's starting to think that  _yes_ he does deserve good things. ***

Louis is in the hazy stage between a pleasant dream and wakefulness. Dream Harry was just moaning his name obscenely through swollen lips. “Louuu-” It’s all very reminiscent of the previous night. The image of Harry riding him for the first time, hair in a messy bun is permanently etched into his eyelids.

“Louis William Tomlinson!” There’s an annoying finger pressing into his side repeatedly. And Harry’s voice is no longer moaning, it’s mock stern.

Groaning exaggeratedly Louis turns over, pressing into the warmth of Harry who smells of espresso beans from his opening shift. Harry had time to get up, shower, work a six-hour shift and return to find Louis right where he left him. Well not exactly where he left him because in Harry’s absence he’s cocooned himself in the duvet on Harry’s side of the bed seeking his scent and the warmth left by his body.

When Louis manages to rub enough sleep out of his eyes to see Harry, he’s smirking, head propped on his hand, body hovering over Louis.

“You’re so cute when you snore.” Louis gets the impression Harry’s been watching him sleep a bit before attempting to wake him.

“You are such a creep.” Louis pinches one of Harry’s nipples through his shirt. “And I don’t snore.” He lets Harry go with a final tug before jumping out of bed.

“ _Heyyyy_.”

Louis cackles all the way to the bathroom knowing full well how turned on Harry gets from just a graze on his nipples, let alone tugging.

They’ve taken to spending the majority of their nights sleeping together in Louis’ bed learning each other’s bodies and fetishes. (The quickest way to get Harry going is to suck a hickey into the inside of one of his thighs. And for some odd reason the right side really does him in.)

When he’s had a wee and after brushing his teeth, Louis all but stumbles back to bed where Harry has now sprawled out, resembling a starfish. Louis plops down on top of him and starts peppering Harry with kisses. Demanding his attention now that he's properly awake.

“Lou–” Harry pulls away from their kiss “We – have – to get ready.”

It can’t be more than half past noon, and they have plenty of time. “It’s early Pebbles.” The nickname naturally rolls off Louis’ tongue anytime his boyfriend wears his hair half up in a bun, loose curls falling wildly over his shoulders, a bit frizzy from Harry working. Louis continues to mentally call Harry his boyfriend even if neither has verbally confirmed it. Louis feels it might be too late to bring it up without it being awkward.

Harry indulges Louis with slow, languid kisses and cuddling for what seems like too little time before stripping the duvet off his body.

“Up and at ‘em!” Harry says loudly standing and taking away Louis’ sheet as well leaving him naked and exposed.

Louis is half listening as Harry explains for the tenth time how they can’t be late and he wants everything to be perfect. They’re meant to have dinner with Harry’s sister, Gemma, and her boyfriend later that day. Although Harry is adamant that Gemma will love Louis, it doesn’t stop him from being a bit nervous for Louis to finally officially meet a member of his family. Gemma’s approval means a lot to him.

“LouLou,” Harry hums now stroking Louis’ leg trying to get him up.

“I’m not a dog, Harry.” Louis grumbles. “Lulu sounds like the name of some twat’s pup.”

Harry laughs and even though Louis still has his eyes shut he can sense the grin and dimple that’s surely pressed into Harry’s cheek.

“How is this still there?” Harry asks, his thumb rubbing a circle over Louis’ thigh.

Louis has no clue what the heck Harry is even talking about. “Where is what now?”

“This!”

Confused, Louis pops an eye open to look at Harry who’s staring at his leg intently. He licks a finger and resumes his rubbing.

“That’s probably not sanitary love.”

Harry frowns. “What?”

“Tattoo care and all.”

“ _What_?” Harry is starting to sound like a parrot whose only mastered one word. “It’s been ages. How has this not even smudged that’s an intense marker.”  
Harry is still trying to remove the small mark he’d drawn onto Louis’ skin with a marker weeks ago. Louis grasps his hand gently.

“Don’t think it’s gonna come off, H.”

“That’s not normal, Lou! What if you get ink poisoning or something? It should’ve washed off by now.” Harry’s about to engage in a slow ramble.

Louis laughs because Harry just doesn’t understand what he’s implied. “Don’t think Zayn’d be too happy if his work rubbed off with a bit of slobber.”

“Zayn?” Harry’s hand is limp in his own.

“Yeah Zayn. Me best mate. You know him? He tattooed me.” Louis is amused.

“But I drew that.” Harry argues staring at the small smiley face he’d long forgotten he’d penned onto Louis. He stares in apparent wonderment that he hadn’t noticed the drawing in all the time he’s been naked with Louis. In his defense, most of the time he sees Louis’ fully naked frame, it’s in the darkness of the room at night or Louis is snuggled under layers of blankets.

“Yup.” Louis pops the end of the work, now fully awake.

He sees the moment when everything clicks under Harry’s lovely head of curls. “Lou,” Harry breathes out softly, his voice betraying his amazement. “You are such a sap.”

The smile of Harry’s face is truly blinding, a faint blush flushes across Louis’ face at the look he’s receiving.

“Just thought it looked nice, ya know? Inspiration struck and whatnot.”

“I like it very much a lot.” Harry exhales ghosting a finger above the black ink, careful not to actually touch it in case it’s still sensitive. It’s been a week but Louis sets a bad example as a tattoo artist because he does about half the care he recommends to his clients.

Harry climbs up onto Louis, apparently overtaken with desire, putting attempts to drag Louis out of bed to rest in favor of trailing hot kisses over Louis’ tattoos. He starts at the curve of Louis’ collarbones at the beginning of _it is what it is_.

“Can I suck you off?” Harry asks. It’s not like he needs Louis’ permission. Louis would let Harry have his way with his body any day of the week no questions asked.

“Never have to ask.”

Harry’s trail down his body is painfully slow.

“Hope you don’t mind.” Louis tugs on the hair fisted in Harry’s curls when Harry sucks at the skin over his hipbone. “Probably shoulda asked to use your drawing but it wasn’t copy written.” Louis jokes trying to distract himself and slow down his arousal. Embarrassingly, Louis gets hard from the slightest touch from Harry.

“I love it Lou.” Louis doesn’t even doubt his sincerity at all. “Love ‘em all. Love you.”

Harry’s taken the tip of his cock into his pretty mouth and lapped at the clear pre-cum dripping before Harry’s words even start to sink in.

_Love ‘em all_. Love you. It’s so casual and yet so natural that Louis had nearly missed it. Love. Harry loves him. He can barely focus on his thoughts with Harry down on him. His mouth was made for this, fits Louis’ length almost effortlessly and Louis’s not exactly lacking down there.

“Harry –” It may be the haze of pleasure that stops Louis from freaking out and overthinking. His heart beats strongly against his chest, pumping blood in response to the pleasure mounting inside him. “I love you too.” He needs Harry to know.

Harry doesn’t stop his ministrations, the only sign he shows to prove he's heard Louis is the squeeze he gives the older boy’s hand. It’s not at a candlelit dinner where Louis had imagined telling Harry he loved him at but it’s perfect.

Louis had stared at his leg where Harry had drawn the smiley face with permanent marker for a couple days, watching as it faded with each wash he took. He didn’t scrub it but it naturally began to rub away. He was in the shower, getting ready for work when the idea struck him. He wanted inked there forever. He made Zayn replicate it on paper that same day before it disappeared.

He had to explain to Zayn why he needed the drawing to be identical and bugged Zayn for days while he debated whether or not it was a bad idea to get a drawing by Harry done on him forever. Zayn hadn’t pushed either way but seemed unfairly smug when Louis finally enlisted him to ink it. It was done in under ten minutes once everything was set up. Staring at Zayn wrap plastic wrap over the smiley made it hit him just how much he cared for Harry. He loved him.

In a series of bursts, Louis comes straight into the back of Harry’s throat. Harry swallows and then licks his lips shamelessly.

“Want to take care of you.” Louis pouts when Harry stops the hand at his waistband.

“As irresistible as you are Lou, we’re never gonna make it out the flat if we don’t get out of this bed.” Harry has a point. Things can easily develop into a vicious cycle of pleasing each other to their hearts’ content. “Need to be decent for the first time I introduce my boyfriend to my sister!”

Louis smiles in the way that Harry cheeesily says reminds him of the sun. “Wouldn’t want to be a bad boyfriend!”

This time Louis is the first to stand, “We have time for a shower together though right?”

Harry sighs dramatically but follows Louis towards the bathroom regardless. They’re boyfriends and they’re in love. Louis couldn’t ask for more.

***

Harry and Louis fall into a steady relationship full of happiness and love on both sides. Harry is more than Louis ever dreamed of having. They have their tiffs now and then like your average couple but they always work things out.

If the marks on their skin are anything to go by, they’re in it for the long haul. Their ink being the one thing uniting them to an oblivious outsider. While Louis is seemingly all blacks and hard edges, Harry is loud patterns and quirkiness with a head of hair he refuses to cut.

Over the years, ink continues to litter the bodies of both Harry and Louis. And, if there happens to be more than one set of complementary tattoos on their bodies, then it’s all just a big fat coincidence. That compass pointing to home on Louis’ arm and the ship on Harry, the dagger on Louis' forearm and the rose on Harry's, the rope around Louis' wrist and the anchor etched onto Harry's just goes to show they both can appreciate a good old fashioned nautical tattoo.

And if Harry happens to get two sparrows with eyebrows strikingly similar to both his and Louis'...well, that's just a coincidence as well. Birds don't even have eyebrows anyways.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've ever finished and posted on here. I'm a huge procrastinator but I'm so happy I finished it.
> 
> come say hi if you'd like: [My Tumblr](http://lovehandledharry.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
